Konoha and the Hogwarts Exchange Students
by Wandering Oceans
Summary: Hogwarts Students take a trip to Hogwarts after Shikamaru opened the friendship between Wizards and Shinobi. Meanwhile, Voldemort is planning his next move. Sequel to Shikamaru at Hogwarts. By: Ocean
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: So before you start reading,This is the Sequel to Shikamaru at Hogwarts so if you haven't read that I recommend you read that, otherwise this story won't make as much sense. Also sorry it took a while to get the sequel out! I've been extremely busy and couldn't figure out how to begin the Sequel.**

Chapter1:

Harry was as excited as he could be, sitting on the Hogwarts express. The plan was to take a port key from hogwarts to the hidden nations. Ron was scooting eagerly in his seat and Hermione had her face in a book. Harry strained his neck to see what she was reading.

"Legends of the Elemental Nations."

Harry felt a bit skeptical that a book like that would have accurate information on the actual place, especially considering his brief visit, but he didn't say anything.

"All students going on the exchange program please meet in Dumbledore's office! Remember He likes Lemondrops!" McGonagall's voice boomed over the excited students.

Once in Dumbledore's office Harry looked around to see who was coming. He saw the members of Dumbledore's army (which was expected), plenty of Ravenclaws interested in culture, some of the braver Hufflepuffs and surprising a handful of Slytherins, including Draco Malfoy and his Cronies.

Dumbledore looked around him before smiling.

"Wonderful! Now that we are all here, please gather around this lovely porcelain vase. Yes as many as can hold on! The rest please hold the boot!"

Most everyone tried to go for the vase since it was clean unlike the old worn out boot. Within seconds of touching the portkeys they were whipped up and felt their stomachs tightening and loosening uncomfortably. Suddenly they were no longer spinning. Harry felt himself falling and tumbling towards the ground. Having learned from his last mistake he got himself into an upright position and smoothly landed on his feet. Sadly, not everyone had the same fate.

"Oh, that's got to hurt." A mysterious voice said.

Everyone looked up to see a man casually leaning against a huge gate He wore a mask concealing the lower half of his face. A forehead protector covering his left eye, silver gravity defying hair and he held a book in one of his hands with suspicious characters on it.

"KAKASHI SHOW MORE COMPASSION MY RIVAL!" A man in a wheelchair yelled out

"I AGREE ROKUDAIME, SHOW MORE COMPASSION!" Another man yelled. He looked strangely similar to the man in the wheel chair except young, and not in a wheelchair.

"AS FATHER AND MASTER GUY SAY I AGREE WITH ALL THEIR YOUTHFUL STATEMENTS!"

"Guy, I would appreciate keeping my hearing until the day I die. That goes for you as well Rock and Metal." Kakashi replied calmly. He then looked at the newly arrived exchange students and gave an eye smile.

"Hello there. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and Dislikes are not of your concern. You must be the exchange students. Please follow Guy and myself."

Harry was surprised at the harsh way Kakashi spoke.

"DON'T BE SO CRUEL KAKASHI! HELLO YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, I AM MIGHT GUY THE YOUTHFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA! 'I'M HERE WITH MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT ROCK LEE, HIS SON METAL LEE AND OF COURSE THE ROKUDAIME KAKASHI HATAKE!"

Might Guy's yelling was suddenly interrupted by voices becoming louder as they approached.

Kakashi turned to the noise and noticed four shapes heading towards the gate from the distance.

"Ah. Looks like Team Konohamaru has returned."

The Hogwarts students turned in sink to see three teens and an adult. The adult had brown hair styled to defy gravity. The three kids were different. The one in the middle had sunshine yellow hair and blue eyes and strange whisker like scars on his cheeks. Harry was strangely reminded of his lightning scar and wondered if the kid experienced something similar.

The girl on his right had black hair that hung to her shoulders, black eyes,and red glasses. The third reminded Harry oddly of a snake. He had pale blue hair, pale skin, and slitted yellow eyes.

The group finally reached the gates.

"Kakashi-san! These must be the exchange students."

The girl with black hair clapped her hands together.

"Oh right! Mamma, and Papa mentioned something about this. Hello Grandpa Kakashi."

"Good intuition Sarada, I figured that your clever parents would mention it to you. Good to see you." Kakashi replied.

"Yo! What's up Grandpa Kakashi!"

"Boruto. How did the mission go?"

"It went really well Dattebasa!"

"Alright you adorable genin, you better go to the hokage tower to report to your mission."

"Of course Rokudaime." Mitsuki politely spoke

"I like this kid, never speaks back. Anyway, Konohamaru, the exchange students are supposed to be brought to the Hokage tower for check in before they explore, your team can check in and then we will go in."

"Yes of course Kakashi-san."

"Hey Harry, how can that guy be their grandfather if they look nothing alike?" Hermione whispered.

Kakashi with his Hatake ears heard.

"Interesting question Miss Granger! True I am not their biological grandfather, and Boruto and Sarada are not related by blood, but their parents were best friends on the same genin team with me as their sensei. Therefore I became their honorary grandfather per say."

Team Konohamaru walked ahead and Kakashi lead the Hogwarts students.

Harry awed at the many shops. He saw weapon shops a ramen store, but they were only walking down a main stretch and many side streets lurked out so he knew he was only seeing the cusp.

Kakashi lead them to a tall red building in the very dead end of the town at the pinnacle.

"This is the Hokage Estate. Sometimes the Hokage live here, but our current Hokage has chosen not to since he has a wife and two children. I will lead you up but we must wait in the hall."

When they got to the office they noticed Team Konohamaru enter the office.

"Tou-chan we completed the mission Dattebasa!" Boruto loudly exclaimed.

Most of the Hogwarts students balked out the informality spoken towards the Hokage.

"Uncle Naruto, as Boruto mentioned, our mission was a success! I made sure of it Shannaro!"

Some of the professors that came began to wonder if this place properly discipline their children.

"Lord Hokage." Mitsuki spoke.

"Boss, he mission was a success. We ran into some rogues on the way back, but it was nothing we couldn't handle. We received full payment with an extra tip."

A voice from the back spoke up.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that! Good Job Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki you are dismissed."

"Thanks Tou-chan!" Boruto yelled out and gave the man a huge hug.

"Easy there Dattebayo, you've been doing good Boru-chan."

"That must be the Hokage's son. . ." Hermione whispered. Before she felt herself pushed against the wall as a whirlwind pushed through and literally pounced on both the Hokage and Boruto.

"Big Brother! You're back! Tou-chan! You see! Big brother is back!"

"Yes I see that Hima-Hime. Does your mother know you came here?"

Himawari nervously chewed her lip.

"Uhhh."

Her thoughts were interrupted when another figure burst into the office. She had Midnight blue hair down to her shoulders, and lavender, pupiless eyes. She was undoubtedly gorgeous.

"Himawari Uzumaki! You are going to be the death of me! Don't run off like that!" She said panting.

"Himawari, you should know better, apologize to Kaa-chan."

"I'm sorry Kaa-chan, I wanted to see big brother and Daddy." She replied hugging her mothers legs tightly.

Hinata chuckled.

"Ah, looks like you are busy. Sorry Naruto-kun."

"No problems here Anata, I'm always happy to see you." She gave a tender smile.

"Okay well, I best be on my way. Remember dinner tonight at 8:00 sharp, the Uchiha's are visiting. And Sarada make sure your dear father gets the message that All Uchihas means All Uchihas, got it?"

Sarada gave a bright smile.

"Of course not Aunt Hinata, I will drag Papa over if I have to, Mama already knows!" She said grinning.

"You'll drag me where Sarada?" A mysterious voice asked.

Sarada and the Hogwarts students turned around.

"Papa!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Dobe! Here are the reports." The man replied dropping the the files on the desk before going down to hug his daughter. Harry found it strange that the man didn't seem to using a second arm.

"Thanks Sasuke-Teme!"

"Tsch Naruto, some Hokage you are Dobe!"

"Anyway, thanks Sasuke. Remember my house tonight."

"Fine fine, I remember. You need me to grab some Sake?"

"Yeah sure we could always need more."

"Cool. Sarada, you coming?"

Sarada smiled and quickly grabbed Sasuke's outstretched hand before the two walked out quietly chatting.

"Ah sorry for the wait Kakashi."

"No problem you were busy with multiple things so I didn't want to interrupt. Good to see the Uchiha in a brighter mood."

"Hehe, yeah Sakura sure changed him, and Sarada has made him a complete softy!'

"Yes. Now theses are the exchange students. Students this is our beloved Lord Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, hero of the hidden leaf."

Naruto gave a friendly wave.

"So welcome to the Hidden Leaf! I was discussing with your headmaster and we agreed that you are free to explore Konoha as you please just don't go alone since you don't want to get yourself a in trouble. The Konoha festival is currently occurring due to celebrations and I encourage you to enjoy the activities. Aside from that there is a classroom in the Academy for you to use to keep yourself up to date on your academics and you may of course watch various teams train. The one thing I advise against is entering clan compounds they look like small villages but are private property they are marked by symbols and are hard to miss. The Clans are Uzumaki, Uchiha, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, and Senju. Finally I suggest you check out the War museum! I here you are struggling with your own enemy so it would do you good to see what a real war is like!"

Luna raised her hand.

"Yes you in the back?"

"What does Dobe and Teme mean? You are called each other that? Is that a greeting?"

Kakashi started laughing.

"I highly doubt you would ever come out alive if you used that as a greeting with a Shinobi. The terms mean Loser and Bastard, so don't use them. Naruto and Sasuke are good friends and had a rivalry as kids, so the insults become an endearing greeting for them."

Hermione was muttering to herself about how gastly those terms were.

"What is an example of a clan symbol?" Luna asked.

"Uh. . . Let's see, The symbol on my shirt that is the Uzumaki symbol, I'm sure you saw on Sasuke and Sarada red and white fan, that is the Uchiha clan symbol. The symbols are fairly simple but changes are if there is some sort of image depicted it's a clan symbol. I'm sure you have also seen the garment Shikamaru wears, the symbol on the back the circle with the diagonal lines is the Nara clan Symbol."

Harry pushes himself forward.

"Excuse me Lord Hokage , But Is my godfather here? And what about Professor Nara I still want to thank him."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Sirius Black is most likely at the weapon shop, it is called Tenten Ten since that is where he works. Professor Nara is currently working on the virtual training facility."

"Thank you so much.., where are those places?"

"I will be setting everyone up with tour guides, but Harry if you want I can just have one of our Jounin take you to the shop to see your godfather."

Harry nodded.

Naruto smiled and pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Send Hyuga Hizashi, I have a semi mission for him."

"Right away Hokage-sama."

Within a few seconds it was like the air dropped and a shake dropped into the room. He had long brown flowing hair loosely tied in a ponytail and on his face was a clay mask.

"You may remove your mask Hizashi, it is not that kind of mission."

"As you wish Uncle."

The man removed his mask showing a young face maybe seventeen and his eyes were a pearly white with no pupils.

"Harry, this is Hizashi Hyuga, he can take you where you need to go. Hizashi this is Harry he is the godson of the man that works in your mother's shop."

Hizashi nodded his head.

"Well then nice to meet you, follow me."

Harry scurried after leaving a miffed Ron and Hermione.

"So Hizashi, right?" He nodded in response.

"You know the weapon shop?"

"Mmhm my mother owns it. I help out occasionally but usually I'm on duty."

"Wow, you must know weapons then."

"My mother is a weapons master so I learned her skills."

"What about your father?"

Hizashi paused.

"I never knew him, he died before I was born."

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking."

"It's fine. Dead is not unusual here. Besides, I'm surrounded by the people I care about. My mom, aunts, uncle, and cousins."

"Oh right, you called the Hokage Uncle?"

"Yes he isn't my uncle by blood. His wife was my father's cousin and the two were as close as siblings."

Hizashi stopped at a shop with weapons decorating the window.

"This is the place." Hizashi pushed open the door held it signalling for Harry to go inside. Once Harry entered, Hizashi followed.

"Hizashi! Came to visit your old mother?" A cheerful voice called.

Harry was half expected to see an older woman by the age of Hizashi and the fact that she called herself old, but was surprised by a rather young face with long hair twirled into space buns.

"Tsch, quit calling yourself old. Anyway this is Sirius Black's godson, he wants to see his godfather."

She grinned widely and smiled.

"Sirius, your godson is here!"

Within moments Sirius emerged from the back and gave Harry a tight hug .

"Good to see you Harry!"

"Good to see you Sirius!"

"You been alright?"

"Yeah great actually considering the turn of events."

"I'm glad to hear that. Uh, do you still need me to work today?"

"No don't worry go have fun, I have to do some things and am closing down early. Hizashi, what are _your_ plans?"

"Uh, Hima and I were going to hang out for a bit once I got off duty."

"Eeeeek, Kami that marshmallow is adorable. Looks just like Hinata, dontcha think?"

Hizashi laughed.

"Yes, that she does."

That moment the doorbell clanged has a small figure trailed in, the same one that was in the office earlier.

"Hi Auntie Tennie! I finally helped mommy finish prep! So now I can go have fun with Zashi-nii!" She trilled.

"Now, Harry my boy, why don't you go find Hermione and Ron and then we can spend some time together later tonight."

Harry found Ron and Hermione looking through the window of a shop.

"Hey!" Harry greeted.

"Oh Harry! Did you find your godfather?"

"Yeah he has some stuff to finish up, so he said I should explore the village with you guys."

"Sounds great Mate!" Ron replied.

After a bit of walking the buildings seemed to decrease minus a large looming gate.

The Gate had a symbol carved into the entrance.

"A clan symbol." Hermione concluded.

"It looks bloody empty. . ." Ron commented.

"That's strange, that's the symbol on Mr. Uchiha's clothes. So it must be the Uchiha compound." Hermione said puzzled.

"But why does it look so abandoned?" Harry questioned.

"I don't know, but listen Harry, we don't know much about Konoha so we shouldn't pry."

"But come on! It's bloody empty, it wouldn't hurt to check it out." Ron reasoned.

"I mean. . . we could find some interesting info about Konoha. If it is empty then there should be no harm in looking."

"Going into a clan compound I see." A whispy voice spoke.

The trio turned around to see Luna.

"Oh… Looon… I mean Luna, what are you doing here?"

"I was simply walking around, but I happened to see you approaching a clan compound. The Hokage did warn you." Without another word Luna turned around her radish earrings swishing with her turn and wandered off.

"Let's go in." Harry decided.

"If we get in trouble remember, it was your idea." Hermione muttered.

"Oh come on Hermione. I'm sure you want to know more about Konoha."

As the trio walked through the Compound it looked indeed quite empty and it was rather quiet. There were no lights on in most of the houses and a few of them were taped off with yellow caution tape. One house, the largest one, seemed to stand out and that one did have lights, and there were flowers decorating the outside.

"Hmm, it seems as though someone lives here." Hermione noted.

"Yeah maybe. . ." Harry replied deep in thought.

As they continued walking they came to what Harry assumed was a training field and noise was coming from it."

The three ducked behind a tree and looked out.

"You're holding back Sarada! Let go and actually try to hit me." A stern voice commented.

"Sorry Papa! I will go all out."

"That's my girl."

Peeking around the corner they saw the black haired Uchiha and the girl from earlier in the middle of the field in fighting stances.

Sarada ran forward.

"Chaaaaaa." She held forcefully aiming a punch. Sasuke sidestepped.

"Good Sarada."

"Hey Papa?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you finally teach me Chidori? Please? I have been training my Sharingan!"

"Hmm. . . Okay, fight me with your Sharingan. Then I will decided if you have enough control of the Sharingan to learn Chidori."

Sarada grinned widely.

"Sharingan. . . Chidori?" Hermione wondered out loud.

The two spared but Hermione swore both father and daughter's eyes were bright red.

"Good, Sarada, you have improved. Very well I will begin teaching you Chidori. First watch me."

Sarada gazed expectantly at Sasuke who held out his hand. A blue swirling lightning like flicker appeared in his hand. It sizzled and popped and sounded like hundreds of birds chirping.

"Chidori!" He yelled out slamming it into a target obliterating it.

Hermione gasped at the sheer destruction of something that didn't seem to take any effort .

"Shannaro. Sasuke did you have to obliterate the target?" A voice called out.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked to see a beautiful woman approaching. She wore a red dress and white pants. But that was not the unusual part about her. She had bubblegum pink hair, bright green eyes, and a weird diamond symbol on her forehead.

"Mama!"

"Sakura, I was simply showing our daughter how to use Chidori."

"Ah. . . I see. I was joking Anata, I figured that much." She replied smiling going up to him and giving him a peck on the lips.

He smiled and pulled her towards him again deepening the kiss momentarily before pulling away.

"Awww. You missed me."

"Tshh, I will always miss you when we're apart."

Sakura smiled.

"Aww let's not get sappy, I was at the hospital. Anyway, I was released early and I figured I could make a picnic and bring it out and we could eat together on the training grounds."

"Your the best Mama!" Sarada yelled out.

"Easy there. . ."

"That's a wonderful idea Love." Sasuke replied.

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry and with hushed tone spoke up.

"If Konoha respects boundaries as the Hokage warned, they must live here. In other words, we have to leave."

A lash was heard and Hermione felt a presence behind her.

They turned around to see the Uchiha that had been at the under end of the training field.

"Didn't Naruto inform you not to trespass on Clan property? I think he did. So before I lose my temper, get the hell off my property."

Without another word the golden trio ran out of the compound.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Golden trio ran out of the compound quickly that day and spend it exploring. Around noon time they decided to get directions to Professor Nara's location. A civilian had been kind enough to point them in the direction.

Harry peaked through the door hesitant to open it up and slipped in. The three stayed quiet and were unnoticed.

A group of faculty workers was huddled behind file cabinets. "Ok who is going out to face them."

"He should do it since he broke the facility. It's his fault Lord Nara is this pissed."

Shikamaru was underneath the floorboards in the underneath wiring rooms Cursing in annoyance. Temari sat at the opening dangling her legs and handing him the tools as he needed to fix the place. "Yes Dear, ...which one did you need exactly? The size I mean?" And inaudible response sounded.

"There is only size three and size seven." Another response.

Temari handed Shikamaru the appropriate tool. While he was at Hogwarts the virtual facility broke. It started with a simple disconnected wire, but one of the workers rewired the wrong wires together causing the entire system to short circuit. In other words, the entire place now has to be rewired to work again. Shikamaru was pissed considering how long it had taken him to originally set the system up and now he had to rewire the entire system.

The workers hid in fear of the wrath.

"Maybe, maybe someone could get his son? He could calm Lord Nara down!"

"Idiot! Shikadai Nara is on a mission delivering papers to the Raikage. He won't be back until tomorrow! And clearly, his wife doesn't seem to care that we are getting his anger. In fact, she encourages it."

"Tem, hold these two wires and only touch them when I tell you to," Shikamaru spoke briefly appearing out of the hole.

Temari shrugged and did what she was told.

At that moment the golden trio decided to make themselves known. Harry marveled at the high tech looking room with the various screens and him gaping opening in the floor. A worker timidly came out.

"Uh, Sorry, no teams can use the facility at the moment, The place is being fixed."

"We aren't a team we wanted to see Professor Nara."

"Professor? Oh, you must mean Lord Nara. That might be not the best idea at the moment."

"Touch them now!" A gruff voice called.

Temari touched the wires together and the screens all at once flickered to life.

"All Clear! Up and running again!" She Cheered.

"Troublesome, I can't leave this place unintended by knuckleheads can I." He replied climbing out of the hole.

"You have three seconds to give me a good explanation for WHY this happened."

Temari stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry My Lord, but while you were away one of the components broke down, so we thought we could fix it and the system short-circuited."

"Well, clearly you don't know what you are doing. Troublesome, I need better workers running the facility. Thanks for the help, by the way, Tem."

Temari grinned "My pleasure Shika!"

Shikamaru than took notice to the trio standing at the entrance.

"Oh, looks like you made it Konoha alright!"

"Yeah, Thank, Professor Nara! And I wanted to thank you again for saving Sirius and protecting the students."

"I was just doing my job, now I will say my job would've been easier if you three didn't continuously break the rules but it was easy figuring out your patterns. Just try to stay out of trouble here since it's a drag to constantly rescue people."

Temari laughed.

"Aww, of course, it's a drag. But seriously from what I've heard you three are trouble magnets. I should warn you that in Konoha there are many things that you can't get away with, many of which you could get away with at Hogwarts. So be careful."

"yeah, we're starting to realize that."

"Oh Kami, what did you do?"

"We went into a clan compound."

They heard a slapping noise as Shikamaru facepalmed.

"And after you were explicitly told not to? Geez. Just don't do it again." Shikamaru grumbled.

Temari clapped her hands together.

"Oh, that reminds me! We use different honorifics here. If you insist on calling my husband by the teacher title you would call him Nara-Sensei. Other than that, clan heads and leaders get the title Lord and Lady. The important ones are Sama it is used for royalty and god. Shouldn't have to use it much but if you are in the vicinity of the Hokage, or any of the strict clans Sama is something that might get you on their good side, and some clans are like royalty here. San is a formal one, honestly, if you are in doubt use that one, but it is basically Mr. Chan is another honorific and, it's mainly used among female friends and is informal. Kun is the male equivalent form of that. Just stick to San, and if you have a teacher Sensei."

The Trio talked with Shikamaru and Temari for a while before leaving and heading to continue walking around.

Harry eventually caught up with his friends taking his godfather along. They were supposed to get a tour of the War museum so everyone was lined up outside a tall looming building.

The tour guide looked around to make sure everyone is here.

"So I was told that you guys don't have much war experience. This is the Fourth Shinobi war memorial museum. We have had four wars and some of us are veterans for more than one. The fourth by far was the most brutal, so look around the museum and check out the sights. Most everything was dominated by formal veterans.

When they first walked in there was a wall of picture frames that shifted.

"These are all the teams that participated in the war. The ones I want to point out are Team Kakashi: the black haired boy is Sasuke Uchiha, Pink haired is Sakura Haruno and the blonde is Naruto., Team Asuma, I believe his team visited you at Hogwarts, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka Team Kurenai :the Blunette is Hinata Hyuga, the brown-haired male with the dog is Kiba Inuzuka, and the one you can't properly see is Shino Aburame, Team Baki: The blonde is Temari no Sabaku, the red-haired boy is Gaara no Sabaku and the brown haired one is Kankuro no Sabaku And Team Guy. Of which not all of them are alive. The brunette female is Tenten, the boy with pearly eyes and long brown hair is Neji Hyuga, and the one in the jumpsuit is Rock Lee."

The Hogwarts students looked at the frames.

They shifted between the ages. Harry's eyes looked at the one with Team Guy. The last frame only showed two of the members, Tenten and Rock Lee. The third member Neji Hyuga wasn't there. He reminded Harry of Hizashi and wondered if they were related.

His thoughts were pushed aside as he was lead to the next exhibit. This is the KIA section. We lost many but if you wish you can watch the video of who was lost.

Luna was captivated by the screen as pictures and names flashed through.

Shikaku Nara:

A man is shown to have brown hair in a pineapple ponytail, a goatee and a long scar traveling down his face

Rank Jounin

Clan Head

Hokage Advisor

Died In TI headquarters

Survived by: His wife, Son, and Best friend

Inoichi Yamanaka: a friendly looking blond haired man with his hair in a high ponytail

Rank Jounin

Clan Head

Interrogations specialist

Died in TI headquarters

Survived by: His daughter and best friend

Neji Hyuga: A man with brown hair in a low ponytail his eyes a pearly white

Rank Jounin

Hyuga Branch Clan

Died on the battlefield protecting his cousin."

Survived by: His Uncle, two cousins, lover, and unborn son

Asuma Sarutobi: A man with a beard and a cigarette in his mouth.

Jounin

3rd Hokage's son

Team Asuma leader

Died protecting his students

Survived by: nephew, wife, and unborn daughter

Itachi Uchiha: an attractive male with black hair in low ponytail two scars running down his face with ebony black eyes

ANBU

Former Akatsuki

Uchiha Prodigy

Unlocker of the Mangekyo

Died for his brother

Survived by: His younger brother

Jiraiya: an older guy with spikes white hair in a long hanging ponytail.

Toad Sage

Died for Konoha

Survived by: His Godson

Luna was nearly in tears.

"His poor godson!" She sobbed.

"Don't cry! Daddy is doing just fine. Pervy Gramps lives on in him!"

Luna turned around to see a little girl jump from the back of a brunette male, one that looked very similar to one on the KIA slides.

"Daddy?"Luna asked.

"The godson of Jiraiya is my Daddy!" She exclaimed.

"Oh! I had no idea, I'm sorry I was just awed by all those KIA! Also, I can't help but notice both you look a bit like a man on the slides."

Hizashi corked a smile.

"That was my father most likely. Himawari is my cousin so that is why we look alike. Her mother and my father are first cousins."

"Oh, that makes sense! You guys live in a beautiful village!"

"Thank you!" Himawari replied grinning widely.

"So, are you both ninja?"

"I'm a Jounin, Hima is still in the academy."

"Wait, that was a guy? Seriously how Wimpy are Ninja that this many of them died?" A Smug blond asked.

"WHAT DID YOU Call MY FATHER?" Hizashi asked his voice drastically hardening.

Draco went white as snow.

Hizashi grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the building.

"Repeat what you said."

Geez, I just said that guy looks like a girl."

Hizashi deepened his glare and it felt as though the temperature had dropped 10 degrees.

**Gentle Shit Ton of Weapons!** A yelled out as hundreds of weapons materialized around him.

Draco actually looked like he was about to faint as he stared at the Looming weapons.

"I, I'm sorry ok. " He stuttered.

"I don't believe you," Hizashi replied sneering.

"HIZASHI HYUGA, PUT ALL 672 WEAPONS AWAY, THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO START A FIST FIGHT WITH KIDS."

Hizashi turned around to see an angry stomping woman heading towards them her hair in two buns. Harry recognized it has Hizashi's mother Tenten.

"But Mom, he was insulting the Shinobi veterans and Dad!"

This time Tenten's glare was directed at the scampering Malfoy on the ground.

"WHAT?!" she screamed out.

"OH, YOU MUST HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH ME FOR INSULTING MY SIGNIFICANT OTHER WHO I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE OFFICIAL RELATIONSHIP TITLE OF!"

"Tenten? What's with the yelling?" A voice interrupted.

Draco, Tenten, and Hizashi looked up to see a woman in a red dress with pink hair standing with her hands on her hips.

"Sakura."

"Lady Uchiha," Hizashi spoke up.

"Hmmm, well while I'm here I'm looking for that Hogwarts headmaster, I need all the medical records for the hospital files in case someone gets injured." She then looked down at the squirming Malfoy on the ground.

"And looks like my job begins, Can you stand boy ?."

Draco thought it would be fun to try to get people in trouble so he acted injured.

"Uhhh it hurts, I think I fractured my ribs."

Sakura snorted.

"Sorry Blondy, I don't believe you," Sakura replied scanning her hands over him that emitted a glowing blue light.

"They gently tousled with you it seems, but you have no injuries. Well, I have a feeling you are the type that tries to gain pity hmm? Well, that doesn't work in Konoha." Without another word, Sakura stood up and walked towards Dumbledore's who handed her a stack of papers.

"Who, who was that?"

"Sakura Uchiha, Head of the Medical Department, a former student of the 5th Hokage, and the Uchiha Clan Matriarch."

"Yup, that's me! If you don't mind me, I have to see where my daughter disappeared off to."

Sakura walked up to the steps to the museum before Hizashi called out.

"I think I saw her by Itachi's exhibit."

"Thanks!"

Draco was utterly confused.

"Who is Itachi? And why does he have an exhibit?"

"If you want to know look at the exhibit."

Draco nodded curiously.

Sakura in the meanwhile walked into the room that held the exhibit of Itachi Uchiha.

"Sarada?" Sakura tenderly asked.

Sarada turned around.

"Hey, Mamma? Did you ever meet Uncle Itachi?"

Sakura looked taken aback.

"No, not directly. You know your Uncle had a rough past and a rough relationship with your father."

"I know, but Papa never talks about him."

Sakura gave a sad smile.

"That's because your Papa misses his brother terribly. It hurts him to talk about it. You understand sweetheart?"

Sarada nodded.

"You know Sarada, between you and me, your father regrets the mistakes he made in the past, and they eat away at them. I think, he doesn't talk about him much or about himself because he is afraid that he will scare you away. He loves you so much Sarada."

Sarada smiled softly.

"Let's go, I have to make dinner," Sakura said smiling poking Sarada's forehead.

Draco walked up to the exhibit.

A sign read: War hero Itachi Uchiha. Sacrificed everything for the sake of Konoha. Items donated by .

The first thing in the case was a forehead protector with a scratch through the symbol. The note read: Itachi's forehead protector. When Shinobi disbanded from a village they crossed out the symbol to signify this.

Next a shred of a black cloak with a red cloud: the cloak signifies alliance to a group called the Akatsuki. A group of Shinobi looking for a new beginning.

Then a battered sword: his sword. This type of long sword is common in the Uchiha clan.

And finally a mask: The ANBU mask, or the Assassination organization. Itachi was an ANBU before he left.

**Meanwhile:**

In a dark manner like a house, located in the wizarding world, Voldemort sat brooding the death eaters around him terrified. He had killed 6 of them in the last few days as his anger was bubbling over. He would take over the world if it was the last thing he did, and ever since the incident where that Shinobi had appeared at Hogwarts he was having the worst luck. His death eaters were weak! That was the answer because wizards were the superior race above all. They didn't have magic as far as he knew. They just twirled knives around and pretended to be threatening. Voldemort wasn't going to take that as an answer. "Pack your things, we are moving base!" He yelled.

The death eaters were startled from their reverie

"Of course my lord, but why, what's wrong about Malfoy Manor?" Lucius asked.

"We are going to take down the Shinobi world, and with that as a base, we will take over the Wizarding world!"

Voldemort had laid low and tried to get information on who might be of use to him. The first thing he came across was the name Madara Uchiha, but supposedly the guy was dead. The name Pein also struck him as eerie but that guy had also died. Any sort of lead on people who might have actually been of us was dead. Fishing through the information he finally came across the name Orochimaru. His title in the stats book he found said: Former Sannin, Former sensei, known for the Konoha Crush, death of Hiruzen Sarutobi, status : Eternal: Criminal. Scientist.

The picture intrigued Voldemort as well since the man had snake-like features and seemed to Emanate.

He found the "hideout" with ease which surprised him since typically villains try to stay hidden.

Voldemort found himself in a sort of Laboratory, as he looked around he was interrupted from his thought.

"What are you doing in a place like this, who are you?"

Voldemort turned and saw a man with white hair and strange pointy teeth. On his back was a large threatening looking weapon.

"I'm Lord Voldemort! You will respect me! I am looking for Orochimaru."

The man raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, Self-centered much? Who gave you that title or are you actually part of some Nobel clan."

"You dare disrespect me! I am.."

"Yadayada, your lord Moldy Shorts I know. You did find Orochimaru's hideout indeed, I need to know what you want from him, and your actual name. Voldemort and especially the Lord part is as non-existent as the Hokage's vegetable compartment."

Voldemort felt confused at the last part.

"I was Tom Riddle, and I seek an Alliance with Orochimaru."

"See that's all you had to say, Timmy !"

"It's Tom, not Timmy and I go by Voldemort, not Tom!"

"Yeah yeah, I heard you, Timmy! I'm Suigetsu by the way!"

"SUIGETSU KEEP THE RUCKUS DOWN!" A voice roared from the next room.

"Sorry, Karin-chan!" Suigetsu paused.

"Sorry, that was my girlfriend Karin, she is a bit emotionally distressed. I will go find Orochimaru, just do not step into any rooms."

Voldemort obeyed for once figuring that disobeying might jeopardize his plan.

Suigetsu appeared once again followed by a man with pale skin. A blue earring dangling from his ear and long black hair in a low ponytail.

"Orochimaru, this is Timmy! He wants to speak with you."

"I told you it's Tom Riddle T-O-M and I go by Lord Voldemort!"

Orochimaru blinked a few times.

"So is your name Timmy, Tom, or Voldemort?"

"Voldemort!"

"... sigh and Timmy suited you so well." Suigetsu responded.

"Thank You Suigetsu you may go now. Shut Karin up would you, I can hear her ranting from here."

"Aye boss!"

Orochimaru looked at Voldemort again.

"And what, did you need?"

"Simple. I am here to propose an offer. I heard you did some splendid evil deeds in your day, and would like to invite you to join my elitist group of death eaters in our journey to take over the Wizarding and Shinobi worlds."

"No."

"Oh, wonderfu… wait for what? No ?"

"You heard correctly. First of all, I barely know you and the term evil deeds is actually quite hilarious. But listen! Everything I did back then is in the past. I didn't do it for domination anyway. It was for the sake of science perse. Now I stay happily in my lab experimenting. But any human harm I ever did is in the past. I am a parent to two boys and I intend on being a good example especially after the Seventh Hokage allowed me to be free with the warning of not meddling again. I intend on doing so, for my boys and as a thank you to the Hokage."

"Who is this Hokage you speak of?"

"The leader of the Hidden Leaf. The most powerful Ninja Alive, and the man that defeated a Goddess. If you want to fight him, you don't stand a chance. Now get out of here before I make you."

**A/n: Hi! SO a few quick notes: Gentle Shit Ton of Weapons is my invention and it is a hybrid of gentle fist and the fact that Tenten uses a shit ton of weapons. 2nd: I had to add couple fluff so, be warned I can't resist the couple fluff. 3rd: Please let me know what you think. It makes my day to get a review :) I try to update Fridays. If I don't I either have writer's block or I literally don't have the time to or literally can't update.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Golden trio walked through Konoha square the next day and noticed there was a lot going on. A bunch of tents were set up along the side of the streets with various things.

Harry was intrigued by the booth where two green suited men were screaming about youth. It wasn't really the men that intrigued him, strange as they were, but the game title.  
"Kill the Akatsuki."

Harry dragged his friends over to the booth.

The green suited man in the wheelchair rolled over and gave a blinding smile.

"Interested in playing?"

"Uh yeah actually. What's all this about?"

"Oh, were just celebrating the anniversary of end of the Fourth Shinobi War."

Hermione eagerly wrote notes down to research later.

"So how do you play?" Harry asked.

The green suited man not in the wheelchair smiled.

"Easy! You have to knock over the small statues on the ledge. Each pin represents a specific Akatsuki member, and some are worth more points than others. You have five balls and need to knock over as many as you can. The one in the back is the Madara pin meaning you get three points. The other Akatsuki members are mainly one point, but Pein is two points. Pein is the orange pin."

"What are the other pins?" Hermione asked curiously.

"The purple one is Konan, the yellow one is Deidara, the blue one is Kisame, the red one is Sasori, black is Tobi, green is Zetsu, grey is Hidan, white is Kakuzu. The Akatsuki were real people, formidable enemies actually, but every single one of them was defeated."

Harry tried his hand at hitting the pins off the shelf with his five balls, he managed to knock over the red one, and the yellow one.

"Ah, good job, you got Deidara and Sasori! Any guesses on what they were like?"

"Uh. No actually."

"Well anyway, pick any of the small prizes, you need four points to get a big one so you can always play again."

Harry picked out a plush that was a fox with nine tails.

Harry curiously observed the nine-tailed fox and was just about to ask what it was exactly when a voice cut in.

"Deidara was creep he literally had mouths on his hands, but he used clay based ninjutsu. Sasori was a puppeteer so he constantly had those creepy dolls he controlled." A voice interrupted.

Harry turned around to see two figures. Inojin and Shikadai.

"Ah! If it isn't the youthful Shikadai and Inojin. Your youth shines brighter than your parents."

"Don't let my mom hear you say that." Inojin muttered. Shikadai snickered in response.

"Lee-san, give me five balls." Shikadai requested.

"Of course Shikadai-san."

Shikadai eyed the pins and decided on his chosen Akatsuki victims.

Boom the first pin, a grey one. Boom the second pin, a white one. Boom a third one, the orange pin. Boom the fourth pin, black, and the fifth pin, red.

Hermione's eyes widened at the precision.

Lee observed the pins and chuckled.

"Interesting choices. Hidan, Kakuzu,Tobi, Pein, and Madara."

"Troublesome. Hidan was responsible for the death of my father's sensei. Tobi and Madara were responsible for the death of my grandfather. Kakuzu was Hidan's partner."

Hermione put the facts together.

"So. You weren't just hitting random pins, you chose the ones of the members that affected your family."

Shikadai nodded.

"Yes. Hmm, my father mentioned that there were a few smart students, I'm assuming you are one of them."

Hermione blushed.

"Uh. Thanks I. . . Sorry, I'm not used to being complimented for my intelligence. I appreciate it."

Shikadai nodded since answering again was too troublesome.

"Inojin, you want to go?"

"Uh no, I'm okay. Besides, I would go after the same pins, it isn't interesting." Inojin replied.

"Fair enough. See ya later Jin, I know Kaa-chan is going to give me trouble if I don't come home first after the mission."

"Yeah you better Dai, I have to check in with my mother too, though I think she is still in T&I headquarters surrounded by those sadistic bastards. But I also should make sure the flower shop is running properly."

The two fist bumped and walked off into opposite directions.

"Ah, so youthful to see the seventeenth generation of Ino-Shika-Cho."

"Indeed it is Guy-Sensei! Inojin and Shikadai radiate as much youth as their parents Ino and Shikamaru."

Ron was clearly becoming uncomfortable with all the youth and steered his friends away from the jumpsuit squad.

They came across a tent with tables and cards set up. "Hah I win Legendary Sucker!"

At one table a blonde haired busty woman was loudly swearing as she pushed over a pile of money.

"Damn, I need to get Naruto to gamble my money back for me! Why does he have all the gambling luck!" The woman gulped down an entire bottle of Sake and proceeded to stomp out of the building. She stopped to observe the trio.

"Exchange students Huh?"

"LADY TSUNADE WERE YOU GAMBLING AGAIN?!" A shrill voice yelled. The woman had brown shoulder length hair and carried a pig in a dress and necklace.

"Oh come on Shizune, can't a girl have some fun? Besides, it's not like I could get Naruto to gamble again."

"Lady Tsunade." Shizune sighed.

"Fine fine. What do you need?"

"Sakura is swamped at the hospital with trying to get all the exchange students medical records in order. She could use some extra help."

"Oh okay, why didn't you say so. Anything to help my former apprentice! Good luck surviving Konoha." Tsunade said smiling turning to the trio before walking off presumably to the hospital.

**-To Orochimaru's hideout-**

Karin sat comfortably on a poofy chair eating an entire tub of coffee flavored ice cream with gummy bears while Suigetsu and Orochimaru sat at a table a few feet away discussing things.

"So, tell me again what he told you?" Orochimaru asked. "I know what he told me, but presumably he told you some different things."

Suigetsu nodded.

"Right So this Timmy guy, he calls himself Lord Voldemort. I did background research and he comes from outside of the elemental nations. He is one of those wizards, the group of people that the Hokage is hosting for a year. He also is no Lord whatsoever so he gave himself the title. No noble blood in him."

"Uzumaki is doing an exchange?"

"Something like that. Sasuke sent a message that after Shikamaru Nara went on a mission he created an alliance and this is furthering that alliance."

Orochimaru took a moment to take it in and going over the many possibilities in his head.

"Sasuke did? Interesting. So that means my son Mitsuki will be around these wizards."

Suigetsu nodded his head.

"Indeed. The good thing however is that wizards chakra is extremely low. While they can use chakra of some sort they call it magic: it is so little that they have to channel it through devices called wands."

"Hmmm, reminds me of the scientific ninja tools. Doesn't require much ability to use one, and makes you look extremely powerful."

Suigetsu nodded once again being brought back to the Chunin exams where Boruto Uzumaki had cheated using one. The boy was much better now and didn't cheat but it was surprising coming from the Hokage's son. A man who had come from absolutely zero and earned everything he had through hard work. Sure Orochimaru may have committed sins in his life, but he admired the Hokage for his achievements and of course as the student of his former teammate Jiraiya.

"The other thing is he tried demanding that I get you to talk to him. I put him in his place, annoyed him a bit. Overall he puts himself on a high horse when his value is nothing more than dust. I wouldn't even consider him D rank." Suigetsu added on.

"Good information. He asked me to form an alliance to take over the Wizarding and Shinobi worlds. Naturally I denied. For now we will lay low, but if this Voldemort acts suspicious in any way, I need to arrange a meeting with the Hokage."

"Yes Boss. If it comes to that I will contact Sasuke so that he can get us to the Hokage."

"Suigetsu. Maybe you should get Karin to stop eating out of the tub of ice cream before she eats the entire thing."

"Toooooo LATE!" Karin's voice yelled back, waving the Empty tub.

**back to Konoha and the Golden trio later that day ( 12:00)-**

The Hogwarts students were standing outside a large building where a swing was hanging from a tree. The swing looked weathered and old, and looked like it had been there for a while. Since they were still students, it had been arranged for a few classrooms in the Ninja Academy to be made available for the Hogwarts students to use so that they could learn the material they would've otherwise missed. There was to be a tour, but so far only one tour guide arrived. Harry squinted to see who it was and was surprised to see a figure who had helped Proff. . . Nara-sensei at Hogwarts. Mary, he thought her name was. No that was wrong. Mirai! That was it. The teenage girl had startling red eyes and brown hair tied in a ponytail. Her clothes were much different from when she visited. Harry supposed that while at Hogwarts they hadn't worn complete Shinobi wear. But now he saw just how different Shinobi dressed than wizards. More tight fitting clothing, nothing too flowy and made to move.

Mirai cleared her throat.

"For those that don't recognize me,My name is Mirai Sarutobi. I am a Jounin and my Jounin sensei was Shikamaru Nara. I am also the granddaughter of the Third Hokage. My teammate will be joining us momentarily but he is running late."

At that moment the air pressure dropped and a figure flashed into view.

"Sorry i'm Late, I was caught up in family matters. My name is Hizashi Hyuga, I am a Jounin and I was on the same team as Mirai. I am the nephew of Hinata Uzumaki, the Hokage's wife."

Mirai signalled everyone to be quiet.

"This is The Ninja Academy, you are allowed to enroll at six and once you graduate you are considered legally adults. We graduate from the Academy with the rank of Genin. From there there are tests to advance to Chunin, Jounin, and finally ANBU. You will be using the classrooms to learn your material. You might get lucky and get the opportunity to listen to the lectures. Aburame-Sensei is a well learned Academy teacher. The school is run by Principal Iruka Umino. Fun fact Principle Umino was the Hokage's Academy teacher and the one that graduated him to Genin at the time, and that swing has been there since the Hokage's childhood. Any questions?" Mirai asked looking around.

The Hogwarts students were speechless except Hermione who eagerly raised her hand.

"Yes Granger-San?"

"What does it take to advance each rank?"

"Well back in the Hokage's day it was a bit different. Back then you had to be able to perform a Clone jutsu to advance to Genin. Now there is also a written exam involved. Genin to Chunin is much more difficult. First your Jounin leader has to nominate your team. There is a written portion which all three members must pass to continue. If you pass there is another few trials and finally one on one battles. An example is for the Hokage's Chunin exam and the one that Shikamaru-sensei took as well the first trial was the forest of death. You had to get two scrolls and make it to the tower in three days without getting killed. Then the next rounds were one on one battles. Fun fact Shikamaru-sensei met his wife in the Chunin exams, he fought against her and beat her. It was the first time people realized His I.Q, he was the only one to graduate the exams, and Temari felt challenged for once."

Hermione raised her hand again.

"Yes?"

"Two questions. One; do people die in the exams? And two; you speak as though Shikamaru-sensei has a really high I.Q, what is it?"

"Okay so yes people die during the exams that is actually the point since real life battles can be deadly. As for his I.Q, you sure you want me to tell you?" Mirai questioned chuckling

Hermione nodded.

"When he was twelve his sensei - my father tested his I.Q. since he was excellent at strategy games but acted extremely lazy since he claimed putting pencil to paper was too much effort. He found a way to get Shikamaru to take an I.Q. test disguised as a game so he would take it seriously. Now the number I'm telling you is when he was twelve by now it's higher. His I.Q is over 200."

The entire class comically felt their jaws drop.

Hermione filtered through everything Mirai said she kept getting stuck on the I.Q .not even Einstein … her hero had that high of an I.Q.

Mirai directed the class inside.

"Keep your voices to a whisper, there are classes in session."

Harry peaked into a classroom and saw a teacher lecturing the students.

"Uzumaki-San please come to the board and do problem three."

"Hai Aburame-Sensei!" She replied and skipped up to the board carefully writing out the problem.

"Good job, remember class, test on the quadratic formula tomorrow."

Hizashi could practically see question marks floating out of the Hogwarts students.

He decided to speak up.

"What classes do you have at Hogwarts?" He asked.

Harry listed them: Astronomy, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense against the.."

Hizashi briskly interrupted.

"I've heard enough. Do you have any math or science courses? Algebra, Geometry, Biology perhaps?"

Question marks floated out of the students.

"That's it, you guys need to be educated on things other than waving your wand. Tour dismissed you are free to explore." Hizashi concluded.

**-With cough *Timmy *cough excuse me I mean Voldemort-**

Voldemort's mood hadn't gotten better, in fact it had gotten worse. Voldemort in the meanwhile was stationed with his death eaters in a remote cave. His original goal had been to gain an "ally" in Orochimaru and use his place as a base, but things hadn't gone to plan.

He would just need to do some extra convincing. Maybe a threat would do the trick, or even the Imperius Curse. Voldemort had to plan and make Orochimaru bow to his knees so he could take over the Elemental Nations, kill Harry Potter, and then take over the Wizarding world. Heck If a pretty pony world existed, he would take that over as well.

**A/N: Alrighty so that's the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. I've taken advice from Shika at Hogwarts and tried making the chapters longer. You're welcome! Also sorry about the short Voldie cameo, but I didn't have much to write about him this chap. Anyway Review per usua! If you have any ideas of things to occur during the plot don't hesitate to comment or PM me :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When principle Iruka found out that the Hogwarts students never learned math and science he nearly had a heart attack. Sure chakra training (or magic as the wizards called it) was important but none of that matters if you don't have a common understanding of the S.T.E.M subjects.

Iruka sighed for what must have been the umpteenth time and got up to take a walk. The Hogwarts students had to learn things other than stick flicking. As Iruka walked through the village he barely heard a voice calling his name.

"Iruka-sensei!

Iruka looked up to see a familiar smiling face. Naruto Uzumaki stood smiling cheerfully with his son Boruto to his left and his daughter Himawari asleep in his arms.

"Naruto-San! To what do I owe this surprise?"

"Eh? Stop With the formalities Dattebayo! I was out training with Boruto and Himawari, I figured I'd say hello since I was in the area."

"Right Right, sorry Naruto," Iruka replied

"You seem troubled. Anything bothering you sensei?"

"Nothing for you to worry yourself with. I was just a bit frustrated with the Hogwarts education system. They don't have a clue about S.T.E.M"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I see. If you want I can talk to Dumbledore about someone from our department teaching the Hogwarts students those subjects."

Iruka's Head perked up.

"Really? That's great. Anyone, you have in mind?"

"Anko and Shino."

"Anko… I still don't get that woman."

"No one does I assure you Dattebayo. Anyway, I will see you around Iruka-sensei!"

"Yes, see you around Nanadaime," Iruka replied smirking.

**-The next morning-**

Naruto sat at his desk in the Hokage's office with Dumbledore sitting across from him.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Lord Hokage?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Earlier during the day yesterday, during the tour, one of my jounins Hizashi Hyuga noticed that your students possess little capabilities in the S.T.E.M subjects: that is Science, Technology, English, and Mathematics. While your teaching seems to be in order it is highly concerning that your students do not learn these basic functions which will help them survive situations where a wand cannot help them survive. Two of the teachers at our Ninja Academy have agreed to act as teachers in these subjects. Shino Aburame for Mathematics and Anko Mitarashi for Science."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"Though we are wizards are we not? What use are these subjects if wizards possess wands?"

"I'm glad you asked Headmaster. We shinobi possess capabilities similar to your own as you know, but in the Ninja Academy not only is it required that a student can perform a Jutsu, but they must pass a written exam on History, Mathematics, Science, and Japanese. I think your students could polish up their English and could learn some Japanese so we can stop using those silly Translation spells. Also, wands waving and Jutsu can't always solve problems. Negotiation and common skills are extremely useful. In Konoha, we jokingly call it Talk-no-Jutsu."

Dumbledore nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Very well, I understand where you are coming from. Since you are our hosts I shall oblige. May I meet the teachers?"

Naruto made a hand signal and the door opened revealing two figures. The first figure in a green coat, sunglasses, and his hair in a bun. The second figure a bit on the plump side, violet hair pulled into a ponytail and she was eating dango.

"Allow me to introduce Anko Mitarashi, a former apprentice of the Sannin Orochimaru and current Academy teacher. She will teach Science. Then the other is Shino Aburame, head of the Aburame Clan, and he was on the same genin team as my wonderful wife. He will be teaching Mathematics."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintances," Dumbledore replied offering out his hand.

"Pleasure Headmaster. Before you make the same mistake again, but in Konoha, you only physically make contact with someone if you know them personally." Shino replied.

Dumbledore looked a bit shell shocked as he didn't know this.

"My most sincere apologies, I had no idea."

"That is why I told you. Naruto, is there anything specific I show the students?" Shino asked turning to the Hokage.

"Whatever you see is fit, if you want we can pull out some old videotapes of our Chunin exams. I don't think the elimination rounds are on the tape but the finals for sure are."

"Very well, thank you, anything else?"

"Hinata was looking for you earlier, she had some sort of message she needed to deliver, so if you have time stop by,"

Naruto then turned to face Dumbledore "Your students will begin lessons tomorrow then, does that suit your needs?"

"Yes, it does thank you."

**-Meanwhile with the student population-**

The Hogwarts students were lined up in the corridor of the hospital. One at a time they were called in where a doctor would check on them to make sure they were healthy and not at risk to get certain Shinobi virus outbreaks.

"Lovegood, Luna?" A female voice called.

Luna stepped into the checkup room where a woman with pink hair was typing something into a computer. She turned around. Luna got a glimpse of the name tag Sakura H. Uchiha

"Miss Lovegood right?" asked.

"Yes, that's me.

"Great! Have a seat on the bench. I'm Doctor Uchiha, Lady Uchiha whatever."

"Uchiha? Oh if you are Uchiha do you know if Harry, Ron, and Hermione actually went into your compound then? I told them not to."

Sakura chuckled.

"I like you, Miss Lovegood! You seem to be quite intelligent despite others not seeing you that way. Yes, they were foolish enough to do that. My husband wasn't exactly thrilled, but I'm sure it won't happen again."

Luna smiles gratefully.

"No one has ever said that to me. I'm always looney Lovegood muttering about Nargles. Nargle is just the closest thing to what I'm actually talking about."

Sakura nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Ah, you might be thinking of those chakra leeches. Get into your head and starts draining chakra, and makes you confused and stuff until you regain chakra. Nargles is just what the wizards called it since they couldn't explain what they actually did and could never physically find them since they are phantom-like."

Luna's eyes widened. "I had no idea!"

"Don't worry, most people don't, but you were rather close. Anyway, the way I do checkups is a bit different than you are used to. So don't freak out by the blue glow coming from my hands."

Luna nodded as Sakura ran glowing blue hands over her entire body. Than lead Luna over the counter outside of the room where the rest of the students sat and began writing notes down. As Sakura quietly took notes soundlessly a man flashed into the room startling the entire population. He went over to Sakura suddenly had she pinned to the wall with one arm making a loud bang noise. All that was heard was a little chuckle.

"Sasuke, visiting me at a time like this?"

"Hn."

"I appreciate it Anata. Hey, are you ever going to get that prosthetic, Tsunade-sensei offered you?" She asked poking Sasuke's stub of an arm underneath his cloak.

"No. It's much more fun to pin you to the wall this way."

Sakura smiled before turning around in his arm to face her husband.

"Of course."

"I missed you." Sasuke purred into her hair pulling her close.

"I'm not going anywhere Anata doesn't worry and you better not go anywhere either," Sakura replied before Sasuke pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Days off are so damn boring when you have shift and Sarada is on a mission," Sasuke grumbled.

"Well sorry, but with a daughter to feed, both of us need to work."

She paused before quietly adding on "especially if you want to repopulate the Uchiha clan."

A figure fake coughed in the hallway causing Sasuke and Sakura to be pulled out of their moment and looking towards the sound.

"Sasuke What a surprise seeing you here. You finally ready to get that prosthetic?"

"No. I already declined when I was 18, the answer remains the same Tsunade. I just stopped by to see my wife."

"I still don't see what you have against the prosthetic." She replied back.

"I have nothing against the prosthetic itself, but the fact that I don't have my arm is a reminder to myself of all the foolish decisions I made, and the wish to never repeat them."

"While your logic isn't flawed, it still would be easier to live with a second arm, even more so that your left arm was your dominant side."

"Hn."

"You Uchiha are so…stubborn!"

Sakura simply chuckled in response.

"I think everyone knows that Tsunade-sensei. But even so, I love my husband the way he is."

Sasuke smirked down at his wife.

"Glad you like my personality, and single arm Saku." He joked.

"Ok jokes aside, I have to get back to work now. Okay, Anata?"

Sasuke gave a "Hn"

"Alright, I will see you at home." He replied quickly kissing her one more time before susannoing out of the room faster than Orochimaru running from bugs.

Sakura turned around to see the students all supporting the same startled terrified expression, which caused Sakura to have to muffle her own laughter.

"Sorry," she said giggling "I didn't realize that my husband was _that _intimidating to wizards."

"You're … your husband?" A Hogwarts student stuttered.

"Mmhmm, I thought it was apparent with him being Sasuke Uchiha and me being Sakura Uchiha. I'm sure you've even seen our twelve-year-old daughter around."

Sakura laughed some more, clearly amused by the ignorance of the Hogwarts students.

The next student getting a checkup was Neville. Sakura noticed his nervousness so she shut the door so the students couldn't look in.

"No need to be nervous, I'm just going to check out your vitals, basically a physical."

Neville gave a shy nod.

"Were you a Ninja before you became a doctor?"

"Technically I am both. I originally trained as a Kunoichi and then the fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju took me as an apprentice to learn medical Jutsu. She also mandated that all teams have Ninja trained in medical Jutsu. It is my strength so if I'm not doing a mission I run the hospital. You know, I think you would get along great with the Akimichi's. That family is a ball of fluff. I can ask Ino to introduce you since Choji was on her Genin team."

"Really? They wouldn't make fun of me for being weak?"

"Nope, they are the sweetest and besides, don't let people tell you that you are weak. Anyway, as long as you don't insinuate towards the weight of the Akimichis you will be fine."

Neville genuinely smiled. Most people viewed him as a waste of space and didn't want to talk to him, but already the few ninjas he talked to, treated him better than anyone ever treated him.

"I would love to meet the Akimichi's Haruno-san," Neville replied attempting to use the honorifics he had read about on the train ride.

"Sakura is fine Neville, anyway if that is the case I will send a message to Ino, actually even Shikamaru could get ahold of Choji. After all the three were on team Ino-Shika-Cho."

"Thanks so much!" Neville thought long and hard while Sakura's glowing blue hands checked his entire body for anything wrong. He thought about what he knew about Ninja and realized that Hogwarts had next to nothing on them, except that children's book.

"Miss Sakura, Are genin teams usually just three people?"

Sakura nodded.

"Yes, most of the time it is three people, though occasionally if a member leaves on a personal mission a new member gets added to the team so it remains three, and if the member that left returns than the team has four members. That's the case with my team, which consisted of Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Myself."

Neville absorbed the information like a sponge and before he knew it his checkup was over and he walked out of the room. Sakura followed and began entering the information into a computer set up outside the private rooms. Sakura sighed deeply after she had done over 30 students and of course her normal patients. Shizune opened the hall door and came in.

"Sakura, Lady Tsunade says that she can take over for you, she says to go spend time with your brick of a husband. Her words, not mine, I swear."

"Thanks, Shizune, tell Tsunade-sensei that I appreciate it, but that she should watch what comes out of her mouth."

"Hai! Right away Sakura!" Without another word, Shizune scurried off.

Sakura sighed and removed her white doctor's jacket revealing her red top with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Signing out Sakura left the hospital and began heading home.

**The next day- Classes!-**

Hizashi and Mirai stood waiting in front of the school to lead the Hogwarts students into the classroom.

"Everyone Here? Good, let..." Before Hizashi could finish he was interrupted by a loud girlish squeal.

"OOOOOHHHH HIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHIIIIII!"

Hizashi felt pale.

"Mirai you finish the tour I'm going to go hide in my aunt's bushes so I can go avoid my crazy fangirl!" Without another word, Hizashi disappeared presumably to hide in his aunt's bushes.

The moment Hizashi disappeared the source of the high pitched squeal appeared.

"Hey… Mirai where's Hizashi?"

"Hiding from you Pocki."

"What? You're lying Hizashi loves me!"

"No... Tell me again why you are still bothering staying in the genin reserves? You're a stalker and a creep!"

"So my love will notice my elegance!"

"He will love when you stop stalking him. Sorry hun but that's the closest you are getting to him loving something about you."

Pocki grew red in the face and stomped off still chortling Hizashi's name. Mirai visibly shivered.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"That was Pocki Okinawa. She was on our genin team but she only joined since she was Hizashi's fangirl. She's awful! While Hizashi and I are now Jounin, Pocki has been removed to the Genin reserves. Before you ask. . . I have no idea why she thinks it's a good idea to stalk a Hyuga."

The Hogwarts students filed into a classroom and all sat down quietly. In the back row of seats, a few volunteer genin were sitting in the back to be helpers to the Hogwarts students. Himawari Uzumaki, Inojin Yamanaka, Shikadai Nara, Chocho Akimichi, Boruto Uzumaki, and Sarada Uchiha( who had just come back from a mission late the night before.)

Shino cleared his throat and looked at the class before putting a few formulae on the board.

y = ax2 + Bx + c, a squared + b squared = c squared, x-μ/σ.

"These are three important mathematical formulas that everyone should know. Do any of you know what these formulas are?"

The only people that raised their hands were the Shinobi Volunteers.

"Shikadai, what are the formulas?" Shino asked getting the pineapple-haired boys attention.

"What a drag. . . The first one is a quadratic formula, on graphs, it creates a parabola. The second formula is Pythagorean Theorem a formula used to calculate the length of the sides of a right triangle based on having two of the sides. The third formula is z-score and it calculates how many standard deviations away from the mean a data point is."

"Shino-sensei what is a standard deviation?" a student asked.

Shino's eye twitched and replied with a strained voice "Excellent question, a standard deviation is a measurement of how close a data point is to the mean, and data points are usually never outside of three standard deviations away from the mean. One standard deviation away from the mean hold 68% of data, two standard deviations hold 95% of data, and three standard deviations away hold 98.7% of data."

Shino went to the board and began to draw a standard score number line and marked the standard deviation points to give the clueless Hogwarts students a visual.

"Any other questions relating to the formulas before we do some practice problems?" Shino asked.

A student raised their hand.

"Yes?"

"Uh. . . What's mean?"

This time Shino nearly banged his head against a wall.

"The mean is the average of all data points. Any _other_ useful questions?"

"What does it mean to square something?" Another student asked. This time Shino did snap.

"YOU WIZARDS LITERALLY KNOW NOTHING! TO SQUARE MEANS TO MULTIPLY BY ITSELF. AND FOR THOSE INTERESTED A DATA POINT IS A NUMBER."

"My, I never thought the day would come when Shino Aburame raises his voice, let alone full out yells." A voice chuckled from the entrance of the classroom.

"Mommy!" Himawari yelled out running down the steps and jumping onto the woman.

"MOM?!" Boruto gawked.

"Easy you two, I came to tell you Sensei something," she replied gently.

Shino looked up and smiled.

"Hinata, is this about the thing Naruto mentioned you wanted to tell me?"

Hinata nodded.

"Yes, I still need to tell Kiba but Team reunion is this Saturday at Kurenai-sensei's for tea!"

Shino nodded in confirmation.

"Oh I see, let Kurenai-sensei know that I will be there. Thanks, Hinata."

Hinata gave a warm smile. "No problem!" She then looked at the class.

"Enjoy your class, and don't give Shino too much difficulty. Hima, Boruto please go back to your seats."

"Hai!" The two chorused and went back to their seats.

Hinata gave one last smile before walking out of the classroom. Boruto reeled back in disgust seeing half the male population drooling at his mother. Who was MARRIED, with TWO KIDS!

"Hey, Nii-chan… why are the boys looking at Mommy weirdly?" Himawari asked tugging on her brother's jacket.

"They're pervs Hima, complete pervs. Bad perves. Not the good kind like Grampa Pervy Sage."

"Oh. . ." Himawari replied.

The class continued fairly uneventfully and at the end, Shino pulled at a DVD and put it into the hard drive. He looked at the class. "You have worked hard today, so I'm showing you a video clip of what real Shinobi battles look like. There are three battles on here and are from the Chunin exams when I was twelve. This was the one that ended in the Konoha Crush, an event that you will learn about in history later this year."

The disk started playing.

The camera seemed to move around and focused on a black haired girl with while pupiless eyes being led by a brunette boy with triangles on his cheeks to a seat. "Here Hinata, I have some seats for us!" The boy spoke. "OH, Thanks!" She replied smiling.

Names appeared in bubble lettering Hinata Hyuga, Kiba had to be a coincidence that both Hinata Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga had similar appearances. It didn't make sense for an Heiress to marry outside of a clan.

The camera moved this time focusing on two figures walking towards each other in the arena. A brunette male with white pupiless eyes that looked very similar to Tenten's son Hizashi, and a sunshine blond-haired boy with three whisker-like marks on his face and a hideous orange jumpsuit. He looked similar to both the Hokage and Boruto.

The Brunet spoke up. "You got anything to say before I beat you?" the boy taunted.

The blonde got a fierce look in his eyes and held out his fist that was shaking from the grip.

"Only what I told you last time. I vow to win!"

A quick flash over on the screen they saw the black-haired girl on a gurney being taken away

The boy bent down and touched a thick red liquid on the ground and stood up holding out the fist with the blood.

"Hinata, I vow to win!"

The screen flashed back again.

"Begin the fight, Hyuga Neji, vs Uzumaki Naruto!"

The fought for a while and Naruto became angrier as time progressed and the past of the Hyuga clan was spilled.

"I don't have anything against you, stop the match before it's too late."

"Oh well, I have plenty against you!" Naruto shot back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, you don't do you? How you worked on Hinata and played your mind games on her when she worked so hard to get here!"

The fight continued and the whole class thought the fight was over when just Neji came crawling out of the hole. Just as the judge was about to call a win. The ground burst open and Naruto landed the upper hand beating Neji.

"Can't move! I should've guessed you would've used that shadow clone Jutsu, it is your specialty after all." He growled.

Through Labored breaths, Naruto replied "For the record, I failed the graduation exam three times, because there was this one Jutsu on this exam, and it tripped me up every time. It was the one Jutsu, I just couldn't master. My clones were pathetic. That's right, I flunked the shadow clone Jutsu every time. So don't come whining to me about this destiny stuff, and stop trying to tell me you can't change what you are! Because unlike me, you aren't a failure!"

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto!"

The entire audience was silent at the conclusion of the fight.

"Uncle Neji!" Himawari sobbed.

"Mommy told me that they had a rough start to their relationship, but I didn't realize. . ." Himawari didn't finish before she sobbed into her brother's jacket.

The screen flashed again and it focused on a stand where an enthusiastic Naruto pushed what looked like Shikadai with dark brown eyes and a bored expression off the balcony.

The entire Hogwarts class yelled out in fear.

The camera focused on the boy lying on the ground with a bored and annoyed expression on his face.

The camera shifted to see a figure gliding down on a looked like a giant fan.

The boy was still on the ground. The caption read Shikamaru Nara vs Temari no Sabaku. Hermione's jaw dropped as she realized that was Professor Nara.

The crowd seemed to be bored and threw stuff at him. Hermione at this point had put together from what other people had said about Shikamaru meeting his wife during the fights that this woman had to be his wife.

Temari seemed to get bored as she propped up her fan. "Well if you won't move I will!"

The camera shifted on Shikamaru.

"I forgot, this girl's a spunky one, I hate spunky." He muttered pulling out kunai from his pocket.

Just as Temari's fan was going to hit him he jumped up landing on a tree branch. The crowd grew silent.

"It doesn't really matter to me if I become Chunin or not, but I guess I shouldn't let myself get beat by a female. So let's do this!"

The two exchange blows before Shikamaru kneeled down and touched his fingers together.

The camera swerved up to two figures in the bleachers. The name bubble said Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi.

"What's that? A hand sign?" Kurenai asked,

Asuma grinned.

"No, he's not making a hand sign, it's something more like a habit. "

"A habit?"

"That kid, he is like an old man, he likes to take things slowly, and I mean really slowly. That's why he is so good at games like go and Shogi. He is always challenging me to a match. Whenever he gets stuck on a move he does that thing with his hands."

"What does it mean?"

"He's working on a strategy. All the times I've played him, I've never beaten him."

"Well that's fine but this is a real fight not some game of Shogi."

"Strategy on a battlefield is no different than in a game of Shogi all great generals know that. Shikamaru has a mind of a general just you watch."

"You could've fooled me, remember I saw the test scores when we grouped the genin, his test scores were no better than Naruto's."

"He says the act of putting pencil to paper is a drag, it's too much work for him. He would rather take a nap than a written exam. I didn't say he wasn't lazy, but he was so good at strategy games that I had him take an I.Q test, of course, I had to deceive him into thinking it was just another game."

'Well, what happened?"

"As I suspected his score was almost off the chart. Beyond Genius, the kid has an I.Q of over 200."

The camera moved back on the fight where things progressed until Shikamaru had Temari caught in his shadow possession. The audience was tense until at the last second Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders.

"That's it, I give up."

The entire class stood at the screen staring at what they just saw. A beyond genius with no drive.

The camera changed once more showing two figures facing each other.

Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara no Sabaku.

Both wore sinister expressions on their faces as the battle began. At one point Gaara seemed to be spazzing as something tried to work its way into his body. The battle progressed and Gaara soon was surrounded by a shell of sand as he began muttering some sort of ritual. Suddenly Sasuke sped up and began moving at a fast past running up the wall summing what looked like a sizzling ball of lightning. The camera moved to show a man standing in a jumpsuit next to what looked like a young version of Kakashi.

The battle was intense and Naruto was yelling at Kakashi to stop the match.

"There's nothing to worry about. Sasuke and I, we didn't arrive here late for no reason."

The guy in the green jumpsuits' eyes widened "Don't tell me that. . ."

"The reason I decided to train Sasuke was since he is like me."

"I see".

Sasuke's face began to form a sickeningly dark grin as he formed a sizzling orb of chakra that sounded like chirping birds. Sasuke ran down the wall at a numbing fast rate before smashing it through the sand cocoon.

A loud scream was heard "BLLOOOOOOD THAT'S MY BLOOD!" the screen went dark.

Shino took out the disk and blew off the dust.

"So there you have it, a glimpse at what Ninja is trained to do, and what they can accomplish at a mere twelve years old. Also, Sasuke and Gaara were a bit . . . how I put it. Mentally unstable, so don't fear them from this video. There is much more about the History of Konoha you will find out about, so any questions you may have should be answered. I only advise that you don't make any assumptions based on small nitpicky details."

**A/n: I'm cutting it so close to Saturday, it's 11:45 pm as I type this but it's still Friday night. Life has been hectic, I have only a few days left of my senior year of high school and the senioritis is destroying my poor soul. I hope this really long chapter makes up for it! Anyway next chapter a special guest will be arriving, take a guess in the comments on who you think it is. And of course please review per usual, because seriously guys, it motivates me to write since I know people like it.**

**Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Hogwarts students stood outside of the Academy classroom with the label A. Mitarashi. This was Anko-Sensei's classroom as they had learned the day before. They had been taught about the human body systems, and she had promised them an exciting surprise for the next class. The door swung open, and a very enthusiastic Anko opened the door and ushered them inside, all while she ate Dango off of a Kunai knife. Hermione grimaced at the danger of eating off of a sharp object. Her parents had taught her years ago that eating off knives was very dangerous. Before the students could congregate into their little groups Anko abruptly halted them.

"Look at the board. I already split everyone into groups of five. These are well-balanced groups and places students together based on Academic abilities."

The Golden trio exchanged horrified glances realizing that they wouldn't be together.

The groups on the Board were:

Group 1: Harry Potter, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Gregory Goyle, Parvati Patil

Group 2: Hermione Granger, Vincent Crabbe, Seamas Finnegan, Padma Patil,Neville Longbottom

Group 3: Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang,Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones

Group 4Colin Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Cormac McLaggen, Graham Montague,Theodore Nott

Group 5: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley

The class comically dropped their jaws to the floor. Not only was the golden trio separated, but the Patil twins, and Malfoy's Goons: Crabbe, and Goyle.

Once everyone was settled into their various groups Anko gave a deviously wide smile.

"The surprise should be here momentarily."

As if on cue,a knock was heard at the door, Anko opened up and carts were wheeled into the room. Six carts were wheeled in. Each of them had a large bag on the surface.

The last cart entered the room and the students were surprised to see that it was Professor Yamanaka who wheeled it in.

Anko smiled.

"Ino-san, I didn't think you would personally deliver the corpses."

Ino gave a smile.

"I didn't think so either, but the sadistic bastards didn't have enough help, and can't seem to figure out that the Academy has doors and not just windows."

"Oh come on Ino-Babe, you know you wanted to show us personally."

Ino rapidly turned to face the source of the voice.

"OI Shut up bastard, or you will end up like one of the victims in the body bags! Got it?"

That effectively shut the guy up.

"Anyway, Anko, I made sure to give you a variety of bodies with different causes of death and afflictions. I figured it would be more interesting and that way the students can't cheat."

That made Anko grin.

"Perfect, I Like the way you think! Students, let us Thank Lady Yamanaka for her contribution to today's class!"

The class gave a chorus of thanks still oblivious to the content of the heavy bags. One bag was set on each table.

"Today, Class! We will be getting to know the body systems even more. In front of you are dead bodies. All of which were criminals taken in, and convicted of severe crimes. Our killing methods are usually quick and painless, but there are some types that are less than pleasant. Anyway, these bodies were already thoroughly investigated so they've been donated to you, to dissect and learn about human anatomy! Each person must find a specific organ, and inspect it!"

Padma, Cho, and Parvati all paled. Lavender actually fainted.

Anko sighed.

"And…. one is down for the count. She didn't even see the body. Tragedy how weak some are. Anyone else going to faint, while we are at it?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good, that is what I like to hear."

The door suddenly opened and two figured walked in. A blonde with a small yellow chick on his shoulder, and a blunette, holding a cat carrier.

"Anko-sensei, is this the corpse dissecting lab? Cool! It was one of my favorites." Inojin asked.

"Indeed it was truly fascinating. Science is a wonderful subject." Mitsuki added.

"Yes good job you two. The Hogwarts students are getting a taste of this lab. What are you doing at the Academy though?"

"We needed to go to the pet shop for Mikazuki and my Chick. I figured the Academy was a good meeting spot. We decided to stop in since we heard a class was going on." Inojin replied.

"I see, well if you boys want, I still have a spare corpse, so you two are welcome to join in."

Inojin and Mitsuki exchanged glances before nodding.

"Great why don't you sit at Group five's table since there are only three members?"

Inojin and Mitsuki obliged and sat down.

Draco grimaced.

"You two are used to this kind of thing?"

Inojin nodded.

"My mother donated the bodies, as she is head of T and I Headquarters. Also this lab was part of the curriculum in the Academy, and I'd say anything related to the mind is my specialty. Any Yamanaka for that matter."

"Yamanaka-sensei is your mother? What's your name then? And what is T and I?"

"Yes Ino Yamanaka is my mother. I'm Inojin Yamanaka, and T and I is the torture and Interrogations department. It has been run by the Yamanaka Clan for generations."

"A Clan huh. So you must be a pureblood."

Inojin shrugged.

"Frankly I don't give a shit, on what I am to you."

Draco raised an eyebrow and turned to Mitsuki.

"What about you? What's your story?" Draco asked.

"My name is Mitsuki… just Mitsuki. My parent is an experimenter. Before my parent toned down his experiments, my parent would experiment on humans."

"_Parent?_" Draco asked puzzled.

"My parent Orochimaru is non-binary now. Though my parent was technically born a male, Parentmaru has experimented so much that the gender is no longer relevant."

Draco's eyes widened like saucers. Inojin laughed at his reaction. "Just go about your life, not wondering about Mitsuki's parent and you won't go crazy. That's what my mom says at least."

"Quiet it down boys, and please concentrate!" Anko yelled out.

"Hai, Anko-sensei!' Inojin and Mitsuki chorused before pulling out a few tools from the drawers.

"You take the main body, I will take the head," Inojin said to Mitsuki.

"Very well, the head is your specialty after-all."

Inojin quickly severed the head causing Ginny to nearly hurl and causing Draco and Pansy to actually throw up.

Inojin and Mitsuki, however, seemed unphased.

After poking around a bit Inojin looked up.

"Anko-sensei I figured out how this corpse died!"

Anko looked up.

"Already?"

"Yes. There is trauma to the brain and tissue death showing the signs of Chronic Traumatic Encephalopathy (CTE)."

Anko smiled.

"Good job should've known you would figure that one out. Mitsuki what did you find?"

"The liver is showing signs of Cirrhosis, and the Kidneys are. . . Hold on a second." Mitsuki picked up a pair of tweezers and pulled a rusty looking point from one of the Kidneys.

"Looks like a kunai was lodged in the left Kidney. So the kidney's stopped functioning. This means there was some sort of toxic shock."

"Very good! Extra credit Mitsuki and Inojin!"

"Uh sensei. . . We aren't students."

"EXTRA CREDIT!"

…

Fenrir Grayback was scouring a village looking for clues on how to defeat the Ninja for Voldemort. As he was scouring he came across an interesting CD in a shop called the Konoha Rap. Written by Killer Bee. Fenrir was sure he scored something big. This most likely holds all the secrets of the Ninja and this Killer Bee was probably a spy. He quickly paid for the CD surprised at how cheap the price was and headed back to the hideout where the death eaters and Voldemort were staying.

….

It was a lunch break for the Hogwarts students, and all of them had piled into Akimichi Q. Inojin and Mitsuki had already picked up their supplies for their pets and gone off in their own directions. Inojin had joined back up with Shikadai and Chocho and had gone to Akimichi Q as well. Luckily for the three of them, since they were the new Ino-Shika-Cho and Chocho's father owned Akimichi Q, the three got to eat there for free. Choji insisted that he would rather not eat for a week then let the kids of his best friends pay for food at his restaurant. Coming from an Akimichi that was like staring death in the face. The Hogwarts students, however, had to pay for their food. Chocho was devouring her bbq, Shikadai was nearly falling asleep over his food, and Inojin sat there tolerating his friends while enjoying the bbq. Choji looked out from the kitchen.

"How's the food you three?" He called.

"Amazing Daddy!" Chocho gushed.

"Shikadai gave a grunt of approval from his seat.

"It's delicious, thank you Uncle Choji!" Inojin replied. The Golden trio noticed the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and decided it would be a good idea to establish some sort of friendly relationship with them, considering they lived in Konoha.

"Hey. . . Shikadai, Inojin, and Chocho right? I'm Harry Potter."

Chocho paused mid-bite of her bbq. Shikadai lifted his head slightly, and Inojin turned to face the trio.

"Yes . . . and we are aware. Is there a reason why the "Wonderboy" wants to speak with us?"

Inojin replied bluntly.

Hermione looked taken aback.

"Well, well we thought it would be nice to establish foreign relations, and make some new friends," Hermione replied.

Shikadai pushed himself up from the table.

"What a drag. Be careful what you wish for Golden Trio. In Konoha and other villages such as Suna, Friendship is something taken very seriously. It doesn't just happen like it seems to happen in your wizarding world. Friendships are born when trust is forged through trials and loyalty." Shikadai replied.

"Pardon? I don't quite understand. . ." Hermione replied.

"Troublesome woman. Take the Ino-Shika-Cho trio for example. I don't necessarily mean myself, Jin, and Cho. I mean this team dynamic in general. The Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka Clans have been allies and friends for Seventeen Generations. They have formed trust from the countless years of cooperation. Our parents Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji were the Sixteenth Generation, and our grandparents Shikaku, Inoichi, and Choza were the Fifteenth Generation. The Clans were so close that the members of the Clan are raised like siblings, and we fight for the lives of everyone in our clans."

Inojin nodded his head.

"Good point Shika, the other example that you failed to mention, is the relationship between the Fifth Kazekage Gaara, and the Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. Our Hokage pulled Gaara out of a very dark place and formed a strong bond between the two. Because of that Suna and Konoha remain close allies to this day. It also allowed for marriages from members of different villages. Shikadai's parents for example. His father is the Nara Clan head of Konoha, and his mother is the Kazekage's sister and formerly from Suna."

Hermione digested the information.

"So . . . you won't accept our friendship offer?"

"That is correct since they are earned. Enjoy the Bbq though, Chocho's Dad is a master chef!"

This time Ron grew wide-eyed.

"Her dad owns this place?"

Chocho raised an eyebrow and pointed a skewer with BBQ at Ron.

"Yeah, got a problem with that? It is literally called Akimichi Q for a reason."

"No... No problem!" Ron stuttered out.

Out of nowhere, a very regular drum beat started playing.

"Yo say Ho!"

Inojin and Shikadai grew white in the face as they recognized the voice. Hermione covered her hears from the dramatic voice. Ron frantically looked around, and Harry was confused.

Chocho, on the other hand, became excited.

"Know my name, know my fame, and don't be lame! Eight-Tails that's me, da rappin' Killer Bee. A Tailed Beast Resides inside my hide! Makin' beats and rhymes and I'm makin' 'em live. It's what a Jinchuriki needs to survive battle after battle up here in the Beehive."

"Bee-san!" Chocho yelled out excited as a man with white hair came into the room clearly displaying himself like a rapper.

"Yo says Ho, its Chocho, daughter of da yappin' Karui!"

"BEE-SENSEI, I CAN HEAR YOU FROM THE KITCHEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" An angry voice yelled from the kitchen that grew as a woman stomped out of the kitchen. The woman had brown hair and caramel toned skin, similar in appearance to Chocho.

"Da student Karui has arrived, Da rappin' Killer Bee is spreading da Fame with his Bee gang!"

"DO YOU HAVE THE CAPACITY NOT TO RAP A SENTENCE?"

"That isn't in my capacity, to spread the love with this audacity! Killer Bee spreads Da love, with beats and rhymes, Karui show some spirit to keep it live!"

Karui just glared.

"Food times up, Ino-Shika-Cho save yourselves from my Sensei's rapping."

"But. But Mom, I love Bee-san's rapping!"

"Well, I don't, get out of here while you can!"

The Seventeenth Gen didn't listen for another warning before leaving the place in a flash. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took that as a chance to leave as well.

….

**-At Voldemort's Hideout-**

Fenrir Grayback approached Voldemort with the CD.

"My Lord, I just found a CD that was written about the place known as Konohagakure. It was written by a man named Killer Bee. I suspect this may hold the answers we are looking for!"

Voldemort took the CD out of Fenrir's grip and mused it over.

"You know it is reputable because?"

"It was found in a village outside of Konoha, written by an outsider. I talked to the vendor, who mentioned that this Killer Bee was powerful and is known through all of the elemental nations."

Voldemort mused over the CD again before nodding.

"Good work Grayback! I will call a meeting so we can listen to what this Killer Bee has to say."

A few minutes later everyone was seating around a rock that acted as a table.

"Yo say Ho, Know my name, know my fame, and don't be lame! Eight-Tails that's me, da rappin' Killer Bee. A Tailed Beast Resides inside my hide! Makin' beats and rhymes and I'm makin' 'em live. It's what a Jinchuriki needs to survive battle after battle up here in the Beehive. Da Yellow Flash of Konoha still seems live, despite the tragedy that struck the man's Hive. Powerful as a Lion, Minato Namikaze da name was! A genius with skill in seals, the ability to seal all nine tails and make it kneel. Father and a husband and Hokage combined, this man was da most clever Shinobi around. Wielder of the Spiraling Sphere or Rasengan takes ya pick, nothing as impressive as the Flying Thunder God Jutsu: Hiraishin that saved the world from hate. Feared by the Nations for a single deed that saved Konoha and left Iwagaukure in trouble, covered in nothing but rubble. Namikaze is to be respected, that's why I wrote this rap as a way to keep 'em protected." **(A/n: can we just take a moment to appreciate my Rapping skills? Yes I made up the lyrics myself.)**

The death eaters remained completely silent.

Fenrir Grayback gulped. He was sure he had found something useful. Voldemort for sure would have his head.

**-At Orochimaru Hideout-**

Orochimaru sat in a chair located in his lab as he manipulated chemicals around.

Suigetsu entered the room. "Lord Orochimaru, I wanted to report back, so far Timmy hasn't become any more of a threat. He hasn't moved locations."

"Very good. Thank you Suigetsu, I don't feel too concerned at the moment."

"Good to here. I'm going to go finish watching the movie with Karin since at the moment she can't stop crying because apparently, the comedy movie is too funny."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"Too funny?"

"She claims that it's too funny since she was laughing so hard her stomach hurt."

Orochimaru sighed.

"It is moments like this where I'm truly happy to be non-binary. I don't have to deal with the hormone dramas of either gender."

**Hello! Yes, this is a few days late. . . You know let's just I say I update on the weekends lol, cuz that much is true . . . sorta. I'm officially finished with High School, and couldn't be Happier about that. But that also meant I was swamped with finals last week, my mental health was awful so I needed to take some personal time, and I had Senior Prom On Thursday. That was super fun (Senior Prom)! Anyway, my excuse and life update rants are done! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please leave a review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After the events of the prior classes, the Hogwarts students were looking forward to their ordinary Hogwarts classes. There was a system in place so that, certain Hogwarts professors could travel back and forth from Hogwarts to the Academy thanks to the work of the Shinobi. The necessary Hogwarts course teachers would come during certain periods of the day to teach the class that they would have gotten at Hogwarts. Much to Harry's dismay, the first class was Potions, but luckily Professor Snape was no longer teaching the class. Instead, Professor Slughorn had returned to pick up his teaching position, and Snape had been moved to Defense against the Dark Arts. All the Hogwarts students filed into the room and a few Konoha students who were curious about what Hogwarts classes were like. This included Himawari Uzumaki, Shikadai Nara, Sarada Uchiha, and Inojin Yamanaka.

Professor Slughorn cleared his throat.

"Now then, Now then, Now then. Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copy of Advanced Potion-Making. . ."

"Sir?" Harry said raising his hand, along with the few Shinobi.

"Harry M'boy?"

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything- nor's Ron and any of the Shinobi-we didn't realize we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T. you see."

"Ah, yes Professor McGonagall did mention. . . . Not to worry. You and the exchange students can use some of the scales and ingredients from the stash I brought from Hogwarts. And I do have a few spare potion books, so please take one until you write to Flourish and Blotts for your own copy."

Harry, Ron, and the Shinobi each grabbed a worn well-used book. Meanwhile, Slughorn gave his introductions and went through a few potions testing their knowledge.

Himawari noted Veritaserum: a truth potion, Polyjuice potion: a transforming potion, and Amortentia: the most powerful love potion in the "world". Himawari doubted it really was the most powerful love potion, or way to make someone blindly follow you. Especially if you considered the types of concoctions available in the Shinobi world. Himawari could think of a few examples off the top of her head and raised her hand.

"Yes miss. . ."

"Himawari Uzumaki."

"Ah yes, one of our Shinobi, could you related to the Hokage Miss? You have the same sir name as him."

Himawari nodded her head.

"Yes, he's my father."

"Wonderful, Wonderful! Now, what was your question dear?"

"It wasn't really a question, more like a statement for that matter. You claim that Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world, but it really depends what you consider the entire world."

Slughorn was confused, but Shikadai understood, what Himawari was trying to say, and continued, knowing how to better phrase it.

"What Himawari-Chan is trying to say, is that if you include the Shinobi world in what you called the entire world, then there would be many examples of concoctions and ways of making someone do exactly what this so-called love potion does. I just looked it up in my potions book, and it doesn't really make you fall in love with a person. All it does is make them obsessed with a person which causes them to blindly follow that person."

Professor Slughorn looked up surprised.

"Your name M'boy?"

"Shikadai Nara."

"Ah, and what are examples of more powerful methods."

"Genjutsu. It is an illusionary technique that causes sensory illusions. They are extremely powerful, and if you fall victim to a Genjutsu cast by a very powerful Shinobi it is nearly impossible to escape. Under a Genjutsu, you become the caster's slave essentially. There are many forms of Genjutsu. Genjutsu Sharingan, Kotoamatsukami, and many others."

Professor Slughorns eyes widened.

"Fascinating information M'boy, well, let us just say that Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the wizarding world. Now let us begin our potion brewing!"

"Sir, you haven't told us what we are brewing!" Ernie Macmillan called out.

"Ah Yes, One moment please." Slughorn scurried off to his suitcase and fished something out of a box."

"This is Felix Felicious, also known as the liquid luck potion. Can anyone guess why people don't take it all the time?"

Sarada raised her hand.

"Yes, you up front with the red glasses. What's your name, and guess?"

"Sarada Uchiha and my guess is that too much luck and courage could cause recklessness and therefore would become dangerous."

"Excellent answer Miss Uchiha. You are absolutely correct. Now, this is a tedious and difficult potion to brew, so I clearly won't have any of you making it, but I am offering this vial, of Felix Felicious to the person who brews today's assignment the closest to perfect. Turn to Page 10 of your potion books everyone."

"The Draught of Living Death, sir?" A student asked.

"Indeed, now I understand this is more difficult than any potion you have brewed before, and I don't expect anyone to get it perfect. But the person that gets it the closest to perfect will get one vial of Felix Felicious, enough luck for dawn until dusk."

Everyone got to work and began reading their textbooks carefully.

Himawari had to grab a stool to properly look into her cauldron. She was only eight after all.

She carefully looked through her book and began following the instructions.

She felt a nudge next to her and looked at Sarada expectantly.

"Look at what Shikadai is doing, he figured out that the sopophorous bean is too hard to simply cut. You need to find an alternative way to get the juices out."

Himawari nodded her thanks, before delivering a light blow with a gentle fist to the bean smashing it open. She quickly added the juice to the potion satisfied. Sarada had crushed it with her bare hands, thanks to the monstrous strength she inherited from her mother. Shikadai crushed it with shadow strangle Jutsu, and Inojin crushed it with a Kunai blade.

Himawari looked up and noticed Harry was too concentrated on his book, almost as if he was trying to read something other than the normal text. She noticed he was also crushing his bean, but he was the only Hogwarts student figuring that out. She knew from what her Uncle Shikamaru said, that Harry wasn't the most bright thinker, and wasn't the type to read between the lines. Not even his smart friend Hermione was crushing hers. Himawari put it off for now and carried on doing her work. Modifying what she did to make sure that all the potion steps were done correctly. Sarada was also intensely concentrating. She could tell since Sarada's Sharingan was activated. Himawari sighed in relief when at the very end her potion it was a clear color. Sarada, Shikadai, and Inojin all had clear colored potions as well.

"And time's up, stop stirring please!"

Slughorn walked around and got to Harry's. He hadn't gotten to the Shinobi yet.

"Clear Winner! Good Lord Harry, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent in brewing."

"Something doesn't add up. . ." Sarada muttered. Himawari nodded before activating her Byakugan and looking over towards Harry's station. Nothing looked unusual until she saw his book. There were little scribbles everywhere along with the pages. Notes that Harry for sure hadn't made. Not once did he pick up a quill.

Himawari stood up.

"Harry, You cheated didn't you!" Himawari yelled out, standing up with her Byakugan activated.

Everyone's attention was suddenly focused on the dark blue haired girl.

"Now, now, I'm sure Harry wouldn't. . ." Slughorn reasoned.

"Professor Slughorn, look at Harry's potion book, there is writing in the book that clearly isn't his own." Himawari interrupted.

Professor Slughorn raised an eyebrow before bending over Harry's potion book.

"Hmm, the Half-Blood Prince. Professor Snape's old Potions book." Slughorn looked at Harry disapprovingly.

"Sorry M'boy, but in potions class, when there is a prize at stake, cheating won't get you far! I really truly thought you got your mother's talent for brewing potions. Seems like I was wrong."

Over in the corner, Malfoy was gleaming. Hermione gave Harry a disapproving glance.

"Miss Uzumaki, how did you know he was cheating? I am quite surprised by how you could see from so far away."

Himawari blushed from the attention.

"Uh. . . My eyes are special. . . It's a special gift from my Mommy's side of the family."

Sarada spoke up for Himawari.

"It's a bloodline trait. It is called the Byakugan, a Kekei Genkai from the Hyuga family. It allows the user to have a 360-degree x-ray vision. Himawari's mother is the former Heiress of the Hyuga Clan."

Slughorn grew extremely excited at that.

"360-degree x-ray vision? By Golly that's amazing! Let's see your potion dear!"

He came over to the Shinobi table.

"Wow, wow amazing, all four of you have perfect potions! And none of you cheated?" Slughorn gawked.

The Shinobi gave affirmative nods.

"By Golly, Talented folk you are! But who to give the potion to, splitting it up won't do!"

The Shinobi exchanged glances before silently agreeing.

"Himawari should get the potion. She's only eight, and she caught the cheater, it's only fair."

Himawari looked up Surprised.

"M… Me? Are you serious Sara nee-chan?"

Sarada nodded.

Himawari smiled brightly with her trademark Uzumaki smile, a smile that was contagious.

"Wait till I tell Mommy, Daddy, Boru-Nii, and Zashi-Nii! Thank you!" Himawari yelled out smiling and hugging everyone in the vicinity.

No one in the room, not even Draco could find fault in Himawari getting the potion.

**-Meanwhile in Timmy's Lair-**

Voldemort was digesting the Killer Bee CD. He had become intrigued by this Minato Namikaze fellow. He seemed extremely powerful from what the song had let on, and a worthy ally. The goal was to gather Intel on him, and then find him! Fenrir was more than relieved that he hadn't lost his head from finding that CD, in fact, Lord Voldemort seemed more at ease and Happy. This Minato Namikaze guy did seem like a useful asset, especially if he on his own could take out an entire squad of Shinobi. Voldemort set out with Lucius, Fenrir, and Snape. Discretion was key, and he didn't want anyone to think he was a threat . . . for now. He needed access to information and until then he wouldn't cause chaos. But when he got his loyal army, then he would bring disaster upon both the Shinobi worlds, and make them bow to him. Yes, he, Lord Voldemort would rule the world, and nothing was going to get in his way.

Voldemort walked up to what looked like a merchant.

"Excuse me, but where can I find information on a person. See I'm rather interested in learning about famous people."

The merchant raised an eyebrow eyeing Voldemort's chosen attire.

"Who are you trying to get information on?"

"Minato Namikaze, I believe his name is."

"Minato Namikaze? Not really surprised, he's pretty famous anywhere you go. Try the library down the block. There should be plenty of research material on him there."

Voldemort thanked the man and headed down the street until he got to a rather large building.

_Kumo Local Library._

As he entered he noticed an old woman huddled over a desk and furiously writing something into a scroll.

Voldemort approached the woman.

"Would you happen to have a book on Minato Namikaze?"

"Minato Namikaze? Sure I do Suga!" The woman got up with much effort, and hurried down an aisle, returning a moment later with a large leather bound book.

The cover read: Biography of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Perhaps you misheard me, I asked for Minato Namikaze, not Naruto Uzumaki," Voldemort spoke out.

"Oh, I heard you, but any information regarding Minato Namikaze will be in documents regarding Naruto Uzumaki. Any information on him would be on Page 63 and beyond. Read through that section and information on Namikaze will be in there."

Voldemort accepted the book confused, and went to go find a quiet place to sit down and look through the book.

The Heading on Page 63 read; The Family of Naruto Uzumaki.

_Naruto Uzumaki was known as an orphan for up until his teen years when he was revealed to be the secret son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. His only living family is his wife the former Heiress Hinata Hyuga the Byakugan Princess, and his two children Himawari and Boruto Uzumaki. Refer to chapter 22 for the story of how Naruto and Hinata met. The circumstances of Naruto becoming an orphan are highly guarded and not disclosed. Further information on this topic can be found in Konohagakure no Sato in the land of Fire._

_Minato Namikaze was a world-renowned Shinobi, of an ordinary family, who became the villages most powerful Shinobi at the time. His wife Kushina Uzumaki was close behind him, with her secretly caged abilities and excessive Chakra stores granted to her from her bloodline, the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure. Information on the former village of Uzushiokagure is also confidential, and can only be found in Konohagakure no Sato in the Land of Fire. It was no surprise when Minato Namikaze was granted the Hokage title at the mere age of 23, but his career did not last long, after an incident known as the Masked Man incident. On The Night of October 10th, Naruto Uzumaki was born to the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki the second Jinchuriki of the nine tails. Information on Jinchuriki's are confidential, only authorized shinobi have access to this information._

Voldemort grew frustrated at all the confidential information but continued reading with fascination.

_Naruto was named after Naruto Musasabi, the protagonist of the former toad Sage Jiraiya's first book (Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja). This is a world-renowned book and millions of copies get sold every day._

_Naruto's birth was kept private and special arrangements were made to ensure a secure birth._

_A masked man: later to be discovered as Obito Uchiha under the Alias of Tobi, tracked down their location, killing the midwives and capturing Naruto._

_Minato rushed to save Naruto, allowing Obito to get to Kushina, and released a tailed beast into Konoha. Minato was left with no other choice, then to sacrifice his life, along with his wife, protecting Konoha and his newborn son from a tailed beast. Minato and Kushina are known in Konoha as true heroes._

To Voldemort, it was rather suspicious about how the details seemed to tinker off on the Masked Man incident, almost like a big piece of information was missing. What mattered was that his plan had fallen through again. Minato Namikaze was dead, which meant that he needed a new plan. The next plan was the most logical one he could think of. He would need to find this Naruto Uzumaki since this was Minato Namikaze's only son.

**-Back in Konoha a few hours later-**

Luna and Ginny were walking along the streets of Konoha. Ginny felt rather betrayed by the fact that Harry had cheated in potions. She always saw him as a humble guy, who had a difficult life, and made the best of what he did have. But today, Harry had shown a side of himself that Ginny didn't like. Right now, she and Luna were looking for a flower shop to decorate the apartments that they were inhabiting while in Konoha. Luna had informed her that she heard that there was a pretty well-known and reputable flower shop in Konoha.

"So, Luna, where did you hear about this flower shop?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"During checkups, mentioned that her best friend, owned an amazing flower shop and to go there if I ever needed to buy some flowers."

Ginny nodded her head in understanding.

"What's it called?"

"Yamanaka Flowers. Apparently, it has been around since the village's founding, and has been run by the Yamanaka Clan for Generations."

"Yamanaka, wow so then that must be Professor Yamanaka's family!" Ginny gushed.

"Yeah, I think the shop belongs to her," Luna replied.

Ginny was surprised to be having such a normal conversation with Loony Lovegood. People were cruel to her, Ginny realized. There was nothing Looney about her, she just had a bubbly personality and had plenty of knowledge.

"Luna. . . I'm sorry if I ever called you, Looney, or if I was ever disrespectful. You really are a great person."

Luna looked at Ginny surprised but smiled gently.

"I appreciate it, don't worry I was never particularly upset by anything you said. But thank you."

"Can. . . Can we be friends?" Ginny asked cautiously.

Luna gave a genuine smile.

"Sure!"

The two girls continued walking towards the flower shop.

Meanwhile, in the flower shop, Ino was busy making flower arrangements. Sai sat on a stool next to the table with a sketchpad and helped Ino when she requested it. He knew better than to mess with Ino's flower bouquets. He really didn't even need to, she was a master at her skill. Every bouquet she made was almost as beautiful as the way that he viewed Ino.

Inojin was in the back organizing various trimmings and watering the plants that weren't ready to be sold.

"Sai, place your finger here, so I can tie the string."

Sai did as he was told and Ino tied the ribbon around the bouquet of flowers.

Ino continued her work and Sai smiled over his drawing and his wife. The pale skinned man loved saying that word. His wife, his Ino, his beautiful and gorgeous Ino. The woman that got his emotions to resurface. Said promised himself he would never let this woman go, and he felt so happy to have her as his wife.

"Hey. . . Sai, what are you drawing anyway? You've been working on it since you got to the flower shop this morning."

At that moment Luna and Ginny walked into the shop.

Sai gave her one of his genuine smiles and turned around his finished drawing to show Ino. It was turned enough that both Luna and Ginny saw the drawing as well.

Ino blushed.

Sai had been drawing her, creating bouquets. The realism of the piece was breathtaking.

"Do you like it beautiful?" He questioned looking at Ino.

A smile formed on Ino's lips.

"I love it, my love," Ino replied tears peaking her eyes pecking Sai on the lips.

Luna and Ginny found themselves awing from the interaction between the married couple.

Ino then noticed the girls at the entrance and looked up.

"Oh Hey, did you girls want to buy some flowers?" Ino asked.

Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, we were hoping to make our rooms look less drab."

Ino gave a friendly smile.

"Well, you've come to the right place! Did Billboard brow refer you?"

"Billboard brow?"

"Oh right, Sakura Uchiha. Sorry, we've been best friends since forever and we have interesting nicknames for each other."

Luna nodded her head.

"Yeah, she did! If you don't mind me asking, what does she usually call you?"

"Piggy! But don't worry it's quite endearing. Anyway, what kind of flowers are you looking for?"

"Just something nice." The girls chorused.

"Ok then, I recommend you choose something from the left side of the shop since everything on the right side has some sort of special meaning."

Ginny and Luna quickly picked out some nice flowers, and paid before thanking, Ino and leaving the shop.

Once they got around the corner they looked at each other and squealed at the same time.

"Did you seeeee?! They are so damn cute together! He drew her portrait and calls her gorgeous! I want a marriage like that when I'm older!" Ginny gushed.

Luna chimed in remarking on how both were just attractive people in general.

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship between Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley.

**A/N: It seems everyone seems to like Voldemort's new name. Timmy really does suit him! Anyway, I think so far in the sequel this chapter has been my favorite to write. Who doesn't love a couple fluff, and of course our Precious Himawari! At this point in the plot I don't have a fully written out Agenda, so I write whatever I think works for the chapter, but I do have an end goal in mind, just no step by step plan on how to get there, that is why I think the sequel is more fun to write than Shika at Hogwarts was. In that book, I was using the Order of the Phoenix as a guide, but this sequel replaces the Half-Blood Prince and changes a lot. Anyway, PLEASE Review. It is my motivation, and it makes me super happy when I get one!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry stood in front of his godfather inside the weapon shop shrinking from the glare.

"You are telling me you got detention on your _second _day of class?! Honestly, Harry, I expected better from you, especially when we are guests in Konoha!"

". . . If the Uzumaki girl hadn't noticed, I wouldn't have been caught." Harry muttered.

"It doesn't matter if you get caught or not. The fact is that you cheated on something that involved a reward. Look, Harry, I don't want to scold you, but you must understand that what you did was morally wrong. And after spending a few months in Konoha, the Shinobi take things like honesty and fairness very seriously."

Tenten chuckled from her position behind the counter where she was sharpening a set of kunai.

"Uzumaki girl huh? You must mean Himawari. and you are probably right that you wouldn't have been caught if she wasn't there. The Byakugan is an all-seeing eye, my son has it as well, as it is passed down in the Hyuga clan. But in Konoha, there are many with special clan traits, and that is why it is nearly impossible to cheat because there are so many different abilities that could sense cheating. So best not to do it here."

Harry looked over at Tenten curiously.

"Do you have the B. . .?"

"Byakugan? No, Hizashi's father did, but I do not have the trait as I am not from that Clan.'

Sirius than turned to get Harry's attention again.

"So what is the detention anyway?"

"Collecting all the weapons from the Academy training ground."

"Oh? That doesn't sound too bad."

Tenten snorted.

"Good luck, there are a shit ton of weapons scattered around, there may even be bloody ones."

Sirius talked to Harry a little while longer before sending him off.

He sighed deeply and then turned to Tenten.

"How, did you deal with misbehavior and tantrums as a single parent anyway?"

Tenten shrugged her shoulders.

"Zashi didn't really misbehave, he was a pretty obedient Toddler, and so I didn't exactly have that problem. The biggest obstacle I had was trying to explain to my three-year-old why he doesn't have a father."

Sirius' head dropped as he was reminded once again that Tenten had lost someone important to her.

"What did you tell your son?"

"Eh . . . it varied. It was all just to reassure him, but I would say something along the lines of "Papa is free from his cage, but remember Zashi, he is always watching us from the stars." Tenten replied, her eyes beginning to water.

Sirius's eyes widened.

"You formulated that . . . wow beautifully."

"Eh. . . I guess though the first part in a way is literal."

"Free from his cage?" he asked

"Mmhmm, in his family there is a burden per se. . . called the Caged Bird."

"Whatever that is, it doesn't sound pleasant."

Just as Tenten was about to reply, a sound of creaking could be heard as someone descended down the steps that lead up to the house.

"Kaa-chan, do you need me to do anything . . . Kaa-chan? Are you crying?" Hizashi asked surprised.

Tenten looked up surprised.

"Hwahh? No no, it's nothing dear! Also, the shop is covered, so have a good time training."

Hizashi raised his eyebrow but went to give his mother a hug before excusing himself.

Tenten began nervously laughing after Hizashi left.

"Huhhhh. That was a close one, don't need him worrying about me. No can do. Sirius, did you finish your knives?"

Sirius startled at first quickly nodded his head.

"Good, you are free to go, nothing else needs to be done, other than selling, and that I can do on my own." Sirius thanked Tenten before grabbing his things and heading out.

He was stopped a few feet down on the road by a hand.

Sirius turned around to see Hizashi.

"Hello there, I thought you had gone to training." Sirius began.

"I know that whatever you and my mother were discussing caused her to tear up. So tell me, what it was. I don't like seeing my mother upset." Hizashi hissed out.

Sirius gulped.

"I swear nothing that was meant malevolent! I was simply asking her how she dealt with being a single parent since I feel so lost even just lecturing my godson!"

"Yes, but that still doesn't explain the tears." Hizashi prodded,

"Your mother responded that she didn't deal with any lecturing since you were well behaved and that the only thing she ever had to deal with was questioning about your father."

Hizashi lowered his weapon.

"I should've known, she still can't handle discussing my father's death very well. Try not to bring anything up that might cause her to talk about something that makes her cry."

Sirius hastily nodded his dead.

"Yes, of course!"

**-Later on with Harry in Detention-**

Harry walked over to the Academy where Anko was waiting. She was the one in charge of his detention. Anko stood up from the swing with Dango in hand and walked over.

"Please follow me Potter-san." Without another word, Anko turned around and lead Harry through the grounds to a big gate. Carefully Anko opened the gate and ushered Harry inside. There was a large field with targets on one side, and weapons were littered everywhere.

"These are the Academy training grounds. Young Shinobi to learn how to wield various weapons. As part of this training, they learn to throw and aim. The weapons on the ground are all still left from today's academy session. These are our younger kids so their aim isn't very good at first."

Harry looked at the "battlegrounds" in front of him.

"Anko-sensei, I don't understand, what exactly does my detention entail?"

Anko smirked.

"Your job is to collect every single one of these weapons, even the ones stuck in the tree. Then if any of the weapons have blood on them: I assume quite of few of them do: you need to clean them."

Harry felt his eyes widen.

"Are. . . Aren't these training grounds? Why would there be blood?"

"Well kiddo, these are real weapons, and they so happen to be sharp. If you don't know how to properly handle them, well then accidents happen and you cut yourself. Worst case scenario, you chop off a limb. That, however, hasn't happened in months!"

A green colored pigment made its way across Harry's face. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this detention.

Anko grinned an extremely creepy smile, before yelling something to do with Dango and scampered off. Harry in the meanwhile got to work since he figured it would take him the better portion of the day. He looked around his surroundings seeing weapons littered everywhere. Looking up he saw that a good handful was stuck in the treetops. With great effort, Harry got to work picking up weapons. Just as Anko mentioned, many of them were covered in dried up and drying blood. Nearly 5 hours passed when Harry had collected the weapons. He had fallen from tree's many times in the process, but the most gruesome part of the job hadn't even begun yet. He still had to clean the weapons. The room of weapons stank of blood and Harry had to refrain his stomach from emptying its contents. Finally a few hours later Harry as done with a pile of shiny weapons neatly organized. Anko gazed at the work and gave the stamp of approval to let Harry go. Harry eagerly scampered back to his friends, after that whole fiasco happy to not see a weapon in sight. Harry was sure that he would try to never get detention, ever again.

Especially after that day's events. Harry reminded himself to talk with Dumbledore later about the chosen punishment. It seemed a bit harsh, even if he himself probably deserved the detention.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"What is it, Mione?" He asked.

"I was just saying, that perhaps it would be a good idea to find a library and find out more about this place. After all, we are here for an entire year, so it would be a wise decision to make the best of it!"

"Uh, yeah sure, Ron you okay with it?"

"Yeah, I'm cool with it Mate, besides it reminds me of being home at Hogwarts, where we are always being pulled to the library by Mione."

Hermione fought an urge to retort.

"Alright, Hermione leads the way to the library," Harry said.

**-To Naruto and Shikamaru in the Hokage Tower-**

Naruto sat behind his desk writing information down and signing a few papers.

Shikamaru was looking at papers in a comfy chair while enjoying a smoke.

"Hey, Naruto, Kage summit is next month isn't it? You better finish up the plans for it, since you have to send out the final agenda, but late tomorrow."

Naruto nearly jumped up in his chair.

"Awwwww Damn I forgot Dattebayo! Thanks for reminding me Shikamaru! I still need to finish up some final details of that agenda."

Shikamaru facepalmed.

"What a drag, yeah I figured, so get a move on."

"Hai, Hai!" Naruto quickly pulled up the mostly completely agenda on his computer and began typing furiously. After a good half hour of silence, it was Naruto that interrupted the silence.

"Good, that looks about done. Hey Shikamaru, come look at the agenda and tell me what you think?"

Shikamaru groaned before standing up and walking over. He leaned over to take a proper look at what Naruto had written.

"Have you done anything, about reports of suspicious black cloaked people that sound like death eaters?"

"Mhmm yes, that is the last thing on the agenda since we need to focus on the Shinobi nations first, and also so that the thing Shinobi aren't used to is fresh on their minds when the summit is over."

"Good, then I think the agenda is perfect. Do you need me to send it off?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yes, that would be helpful Arigato."

Shikamaru inclined his head and then resumed his duties. The two continued working in silence. "Has Gaara mentioned anything to you about suspicious behavior in Suna?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"No... Why do you ask?" Shikamaru replied raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing nothing, it's just Gaara recently sent me a letter, but he didn't give full details, just that there was something unusual going on."

"I see, if I see or hear from Gaara before you, I will be sure to ask him. I know Temari plans on contacting him, so I can always slip in a request."

"Occasionally, your extremely scary wife is a Kami given gift," Naruto concluded.

The Nara could only nod his head in agreement.

"Temari is a handful, but a real gift."

After a few more minutes a bird fluttered through carrying a seal from Kumogakure.

Naruto grabbed the letter surprised and looked towards Shikamaru.

"The letter is from Darui."

"The fifth Raikage? What could he have to say?" Shikamaru asked surprised.

"No idea, but I'm going to take a look."

**Nanadaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki,**

**It has come to my attention that suspicious activity has been cited in not only Kumo but a few other regions. I was made aware of this activity earlier this week when an ANBU came to my office in order to announce a very concerning civilian report. I do not usually act rashly but I felt you needed to hear this as soon as possible as your abilities are well above many of the Kage to ever exist. Earlier this week a strange man came into Kumo. A young Librarian reported that this very man came into the library and requested information on Minato Namikaze. I find it highly unusual that someone so casually, especially in a place like Kumo, would come looking for information on your father the Yondaime Hokage. The Librarian also stated that he didn't have a visible nose, and looked very snake-like. At first, I would've jumped into accusing Orochimaru, but this behavior is nothing like Orochimaru, and I am aware that Konoha has him under tight watch.**

**I have no knowledge of who this man might be, but use caution, and if you find anything out by the Kage summit, I know all of us Kage are open to hearing your thoughts on this issue.**

**Respectfully,**

**Darui, Godaime Raikage.**

Shikamaru groaned.

"What is it Shikamaru!?" Naruto asked.

"That sounds like the man that is terrorizing the wizarding kids. Voldemort."

"Voldemort huh? Well, so far he hasn't done anything too threatening. But I think it may be time to investigate him."

"Any ideas who could help?"

"Orochimaru, he might have insight."

**A/N: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: I am going on Vacation starting next weekend and will be gone for three weeks. I will not have my laptop on me, (I use my laptop to upload chapters) so therefore there will be a period where I will not be updating. I will try to get one more chapter up for the end of this coming week, but other than that, expect non-existent activity from me! I will still see comments and such though and will still have access on my phone, I just cannot update chapters. Also Mid-August I am starting college. I will continue to try to update regularly, but please understand that my college work comes first and my updates might become less frequent! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone! I'm back , I'm exhausted, I need a vacation from my vacation( I had a great time btw) I'm ready to write more fanfic! Cue the Jazz hands. Also. . . HOLY SH*T. . . I'm starting college in Three weeks. I'm feeling so many emotions at once about this lol. . . Anyway onto the fic.**

**Chapter 8**

"Harry, you have to tell someone about this!" Hermione lectured.

"Lay off Hermione, you are acting as though Harry's detention was on the level of Umbridge's." Ron replied back tired of hearing the bushy-haired girl's advice.

Harry sighed. The detention had been harsh, after all he had to collect bloodied weapons from the training grounds, but as Ron had stated, it wasn't torture. Umbridge had used Blood Quills, something that was used for prisoners.

"Fine, if you aren't going to report it, at least bring it up to Dumbledore. He will know what to do." Hermione pressed on.

"If it makes you happy Hermione, then fine I will owl Dumbledore."

Hermione seemed relieved at that news and stopped pressing the issue much to Ron's joy.

Harry quickly scribbled the message down onto parchment and sent it off with a provided Messenger Hawk. He sadly had to leave Hedwig at Hogwarts since a Snowy Owl in Fire Country would stand out too much and could bring unwanted attention.

Ron suddenly flipped onto his stomach from the position of the couch.

"Say Harry, Hermione. Do you want to maybe visit Professor Nara's home and properly thank him. I know we've said thankyou already, but every time he kinda pushed it off as though it was nothing.. . But"

"But, it wasn't nothing. He saved every single Hogwarts student that came to the Department of Ministries, and your godfather." Hermione finished.

Harry thought about it for a moment and realized he didn't know what he would do if he had lost his godfather. He realizes that if even a single student was hurt he would've been wracked with guilt. He already knew he had made a mistake by keeping the connection open between him and Voldemort, but that guilt would've been worsened if Professor Nara hadn't been there to save literally everyone. Whether the Professor would acknowledge this or not, Harry was determined to properly give his thanks and have a conversation with the Nara.

"I agree. I realize now that had the circumstances of that night been different and the outcome was different, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I need to show my gratitude." Harry decided.

Hermione smiled and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"We all need to show our gratitude Harry, not just you."

Ron nodded his head vigorously.

"Yeah, Let's go then! Maybe I can find out more about that weird Chess-like Game Professor Nara likes playing!"

The Trio stood up and left their dorms to figure out where Professor Nara lived.

In the meantime:

Dumbledore felt a bit disgruntled at what Harry had informed him was detention in his letter. It was rather harsh and something needed to be done about that. Dumbledore walked into the Academy to find the Principle of the School which he learned was a man named Iruka Umino.

Iruka was in the middle of organizing student files and going over the Academy teacher's lesson plans in order to place a stamp of approval onto them. He was so deeply enthralled in his work that he only noticed the Hogwarts Headmaster's presence when he cleared his throat rather loudly.

Iruka looked up from his work.

"Dumbledore-san to what do I owe this pleasure of your visit?"

Dumbledore gazed upon the Principle with a stern expression.

"I was informed that one of my students was given a detention with one of your teachers."

Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"I don't understand Dumbledore-san. How does this concern me? If one of your students misbehaves on our grounds it is only right for a Sensei to give out detention. We don't pick favorites either, so when a detention is handed out it is purely out of misconduct. Our Hokage has made sure of this."

"While I understand and agree that detention is often neccesary as a form of discipline it is unheard of to physically abuse a child in the detention. I was made aware that Harry Potter was given the arduous task of collecting bloodied weapons and cleaning them. How is that a fair detention?!" Dumbledore replied raising his voice.

Iruka put his files down and stood up to face the headmaster.

"You are implying that the detention was cruel and unusual punishment, as well as too harsh. But let me set this straight. Our Shinobi aren't brought up swaddled and kept away from dangers. The detention that Potter-san recieved is the same or a similar detention that an Academy Student would have recieved for a similar demonstration of misconduct. Potter-san cheated in a class where rewards were at stake and passed off work as his own. In real life situations we must often cheat to get further in life , but that is not taught to be used in class among your I will state this once, and I will not repeat myself. If your students can not handle our lifestyle or life choices then they shouldn't be here. Now Dumbledore-san, before I lose my temper please leave my office."

Back to the Golden Trio:

The Trio was officially lost. They had no idea Konoha was this large. They also had no idea how a Clan compound could be hidden considering they were supposed to be huge and intimidating. Right now they were back in the center of town for the fifthieth time.

"Perhaps we should ask someone." Hermione suggested.

Harry couldn't help but nod.

"Do you need help young ones?" A voice interupted.

The trio turned around to see a very old looking man wearing clothes that couldn't be considered civilian clothes.

"Who are you?" Ron blurted out.

The man only smiled.

"My name is Kosuke Maruboshi. I am a shinobi of the Hidden leaf and you three looked lost. I'm assuming you are exchange students."**(a/n: yaaaaaaay the Eternal Genin. . . I doubt he is actually still alive, but let's just say that he is called the Eternal Genin for reason. . . He is immortal ;) **

"So, you're a Shinobi? What rank? You have to be high up being so old!" Ron gushed out.

The man only closed eye smiled.

"Ah. . . I'm actually only genin. The Eternal Genin. I could've advanced years ago, just never really felt like it. I'm happy being the Eternal Genin."

Ron's jaw comically dropped. Hermione realized they wouldn't be getting anywhere if Ron kept chatting so she spoke up.

"Maruboshi-san, if you please. We are looking for the Nara compound. We owe something to the Clan head and wish to find it."

Kosuke smiled.

"Oh I see now. Shikamaru-sama is a fine Clan head. I can take you to the compound, but I respect boundaries and will not enter. Once you get inside, you can get instructions from a Clansman to find Clan Head house. Also try not to get lost in the Nara Forest. Only the Nara Clan can find their way through that maze. There is plenty Hiddan in that forest."

The trio hurriedly followed the Eternal Genin who was surprising speedy for however old he was.

Leading them through the winding backstreets them crossed Many signs indicating various compounds, but soon it became more sparse and the only thing around seemed to be a large looming forest. Kosuke stopped.

"This is the entrance to the Nara Clan grounds. I advise you to wait until a Clansman brings you in."

Hermione nodded her thanks.

Harry was gazing at awe into the compound. There was so much more life in this compound than in the Uchiha Compound. Harry was still curious of the Lack of Uchiha. The Nara Clan on the other hand seemed to be flourishing.

A deer suddenly approached and sniffed them over and signaled with it's head to follow, after it had determined that the trio meant no harm. The deer suddenly stopped again but in front of what could be assumed to be a Clansmen. The man reached into his pocket pulling out something small and held it out to the doe. She gingerly took it from the mans hand and gracefully ran off.

The Clansman then looked at the group.

"What is your business with the Nara Clan?"

Hermione suddenly felt nervous. It was a weird pressure, kinda like she had a very important test in front of her and she didn't want to fail.

"Nara-san, We are exchange students from Hogwarts, and your leader Shikamaru Nara was our Sensei when he visited for a half a year. He did a lot for us, so we wish to personally thank him."

The Clansmen mused them over before sighing.

"Fine, right this way."

The Clansmen lead them through the large village-like compound to a rather large house, one with Japanese style build and the Nara Clan Symbol Printed at the door.

"This is where I leave you."

The Clansman left without another word.

Harry plucked up his courage and went up to the door and knocked three knocks.

After a few minutes the door opened up to reveal the Nara Matriarch in her usual Purple Clan Kimono dress and her hair in the four Ponytails.

Temari felt startled at first since it usually was only boring Nara Clan members that bothered her this hour. . . or Ino. Ino tended to come in whenever she felt like it. Not that she was particularly against that since she knew her husbands relationship with Yamanaka Clan head.

Temari mused them over one more time before opening the door a bit wider inviting them in.

"I am assuming you wanted to see Shikamaru?"

The Trio nodded.

"Alright. . . let's go to the living room for now, He's been on the phone for the last Twenty minutes, so when he is done. . ." Temari didn't need to finish since Shikamaru walked into the room at that moment with the phone in his hand.

"Tem, Gaara is on the phone, he wanted to talk to you."

Temari sprung up and took the phone from Shikamaru's outstretched hand. She graced her husband with a smile before disappearing into the next room.

Shikamaru shifted his gaze to the trio.

"I'm surprised, you managed to get through a compound without trouble this time." he said wryly.

"We asked for help this time Nara-Sensei." Harry forwarded.

Shikamaru nodded thoughtfully.

"I see, well that means you are learning. Good job. It isn't easy to adapt to a new culture."

Harry nodded his thanks.

"We didn't get a chance to properly talk, after. Well after the Department of Ministries incident. And although you insist that it wasn't a problem. The three of us, I. . . I want to Thank you for what you did. Job assignment or not, you saved many people that day , including me. And although you might not see it. I'm pretty sure there are many at Hogwarts that view you a bit as a hero."

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

"Those are some powerful words you just said Harry. That aside, Your welcome, as I mentioned before, sure it was a drag, but it was also a pleasure getting a chance to teach in a completely new culture. That goes for protecting each and every student as well, because if a student had been hurt, then it would have been a failure on my own part. Just try not to act that recklessly again."

Harry nodded his head vigorously.

"Now then, that aside is there anything else you wished to ask me? Can I offer tea?"

Ron spoke up.

"That board game you like one similar to Chess. What is it, and how do you play exactly?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"The game you are talking about is Shogi. And it is similar to Chess in the fact that it is a strategy game, however the pieces work differently and have different rules. If you have time in between classes , I can show you the basics at some point."

Ron's eyes lit up and he vigorously nodded thanking the Nara profusely.

The living room door slid open and Temari popped in the phone resting against her shoulder as to muffle the tone.

"Shika, have you seen Shikadai? I'm not sure where he has hidden himself, but Shinki wants to talk to him."

Shikamaru thought for a moment.

"Check the gaming room on the second porch, I'm pretty sure he has his nose in a controller again."

Temari nodded her head and disappeared again.

The trio stayed at the Compound for most of the afternoon talking with Shikamaru. Ron even got his first lesson in Shogi much to his excitement. As the sun began to set, the trio were escorted back out of the compound.

In another part of The Fire Country:

Orochimaru was in the midst of training Log, the elder son how to better control his snake-like abilities. The two were sparring which gave Orochimaru the thrill of being able to Parent something, and Log the parent he deserved.

Karin and Suigetsu were observing from a distance.

"Ya know, I have to say, Orochimaru's parenting skills are rather impressive." Karin voiced.

Suigetsu shrugged "Your right! It's almost like he never tried to get unimaginable power!"

This earned him a wack on the head from with rouge haired woman.

"I was being serious you idiot!"

-With our Dear Timmy-

TIm. . . Pardon me Voldemort was onto the next library in another village. Despite Minato Namikaze being dead, there had to be more information and perhaps he had apprentices that would be willing "allies".

The current library was in had a more versatile collection, and actually had a book on Minato Namikaze, not just a feature.

Voldemort flipped to the page on training.

_Namikaze Minato had three students before he became Yondaime. Rin Nohara, Kakashi Hatake, and Obito Uchiha. The only apprentice still remaining alive is Kakashi Hatake. More information on the deaths of Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara can be found in the Konoha libraries. Content only disclosed to some._

Voldemort was starting to think these books were flipping him off since all the content that he needed was only in a place called Konoha and only disclosed to certain people.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

McGonagal paced the Headmasters Office at Hogwarts waiting for the port key to arrive. It was supposed to deliver her to the gate of the village to make things a glass orb appeared on the desk and began glowing slightly. Minerva McGonagal knew enough to grab on last minute before she was sucked into the portal. A few moments later she emerged and found herself in a much different environment. This was Konohagakure no Sato in the Land of Fire. Right away she noticed that this country seemed much more vibrant, and sunny. It was still morning, but the sun was high overhead and brought a comforting warmth. Right away she also noticed the massive monument in the distance. Seven Heads were carved in great detail into a massive rock wall. The most notable feature was on the Seventh head where three gash marks were on each cheek. She must've looked rather lost since she was approached by a woman who must've been in her mid-fourties. She had dark brown hair and bright red eyes, a rather interesting combination.

"You seem lost, is there any way I can help?"

Minerva nodded her head thankfully.

"Yes, thank you. I am a teacher from Hogwarts, here to catch my own students up on what they missed. Pardon my rudeness, I'm Professor Minerva McGonagal."

The woman smiled.

"I'm Kurenai Yuuhi, pleasure to meet you. I assume you need to see the Hokage first?"

She nodded her head.

"Follow me then."

Kurenai lead the witch down the patch up to a tall building in the center of the village.

"Just go up the steps and it will be the office at the end of the hall, the door before is the advisor's office so make sure you go into the correct one."

Professor McGonagal gave her thanks and headed up the steps according to instructions. Walking past the first door she entered the second one. Sitting behind the desk was a man with gravity defying silver hair and and a rather strange looking mask that covered the lower portion of his face.

"Forgive my intrusion Lord Hokage but I am Professor McGonagal here to teach the exchange students."

The man gave an eye smile.

"Welcome to Konoha, the students are currently out and about, but they know to meet in the Academy at 1:30, so no worries."

McGonagal observed the man with great interest. She had expected the Hokage to look a little different.

"Yes, thank you, forgive me rudeness, but I somehow expected the Hokage to be a bit younger."

The Hokage chuckled in response.

"I see, well you would be right actually. I'm the Rokudaime Hokage, or Sixth Hokage in your words. We are currently on the Nanadaime Hokage or Seventh. Our current Hokage has taken a day off to spend time with his wife. Being Hokage doesn't leave a lot of family time as it is a full-time job. Naruto wanted to get an opportunity to spend time just with his wife as he is also a father of two."

"Is he even allowed to just take off?" McGonagal asked confused.

"Technically speaking . . . no not really, but our village is currently at peace and furthermore since I am still around I offered to take up the hat again for the day so that he could spend quality time with the Lady Hinata."

"I see, I suppose it is good though that he gets an opportunity to spend time with his family."

"Indeed, and for someone like Naruto, a man who grew up without the love of a family, or a place to come home to every day, his family is the most important thing to him, aside from the village. Hinata did for Naruto what no one else could, give him a family."

Minerva didn't expect that statement to hit her so hard. The more she looked around the office the more homey she realized it was, and picture frames were hung everywhere. First a line of Seven frames for the Seven Hokages and then a bulletin with various pictures. One she realized was the man sitting in front of her with three figures. An overly cheerful pink haired girl in the middle and a black -haired male and blond -haired male glaring at each other. Another picture had the blond-haired man again much older in a fancy kimono holding hands with a dark blue haired woman in a white kimono. It was a wedding picture she realized.

"The blond-haired man is Naruto, by the way: the current Hokage. The blue-haired woman is Hinata, his wife."

McGonagal nodded and continued looking feeling as if in a trance. The final picture was the couple again but this time two adorable kids were perched on his lap while Hinata stood in the background.

_The Hokage's kids. . ._ Minerva realized.

"Well once you are done observing your surroundings, I will have one of our Shinobi escort you to the Academy where you will be teaching." Kakashi interrupted.

"Yes of course! Thank you Lord Rokudaime." Kakashi eye smiled pleased with the title.

A knock was heard on the door.

"Come in"

The door opened and a figure entered she had pale blonde hair, one of the visitors McGonagal realized.

"Ino-san,is there something you needed?"

Ino crossed her arms over her chest.

"What information does Naruto have in here about the recently brought in prisoners? Something doesn't add up."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Recently brought in prisoners? This is the first I've heard of them, and Naruto hasn't mentioned anything."

"I knew it! They seemed to . . . Arg Infiltrators!" Ino yelled out.

"Kakashi if you Naruto or Sasuke find anything out let me know, and if you run into Sai tell him I most likely won't be home till late tonight!" Without another word Ino jumped out of the nearest window.

"There seem to be many Shinobi that don't address Hokage and former Hokage with great respect. . ." McGonagal commented.

"Nah just the ones you have seen. Most people use full respect and will only use formality, however for the most part those that address us with informality are family or someone close. Ino Yamanaka was one of the Konoha 11, one of Naruto Uzumaki's generation. They all graduated together and have fought together in wars. Ino was the student of Asuma Sarutobi ,a Jonin Sensei I was close with."

"Was?"

"Asuma Sarutobi died in the war as did many others."

"I see, forgive my prying."

"All is forgiven. . . now where were we. . . Oh right I was going to call a Shinobi escort." Kakashi said his creepy eye smile surfacing again. A few minutes later a Shinobi entered the office and lead McGonagal away.

**In another part of Konoha**

Boruto was leading his little sister down the road both holding overnight bags. Their father finally managed to take time out of his work schedule to spend time with their mother. The two extremely happy for their mother took the initiative and got themselves invited to stay overnight at the Uchiha's so that Hinata and Naruto had some alone time. **(a/n: I see you perverted people. . . not that kind of alone time. . . I think. . . Lolz)**

**Moving to the Golden Trio:**

The trio had time on their hands before class would start and used this time to let Hermione drag them to the Library. Hermione was curious about the Shinobi clans. More specifically the Uchiha clan, it seemed so dark and mysterious. Hermione Approached the Librarian.

"Excuse me, do you happen to have any books on the Uchiha clan?"

The woman shrugged her shoulder.

"Course we do, they were one of our most prominent clans for the longest of times! Just head over to the U section, it is right before the Uzumaki section."

Hermione nodded her thanks a bit confused by the past tense but dragged her "boys" to that section.

True to the woman's word there was an entire bookshelf designated to the clan right next to the Uzumaki bookshelf.

"Wow, an entire shelf on one clan!" Hermione exclaimed excited pulling a few books out that sparked her interest. "The Clan", Famous People, and History.

Hermione opened up the Clan book.

**_The Uchiha Clan is one of the oldest Clans in Konoha along with the Senju, Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Nara Clans. The Village was founded by two of such Clans: The Uchiha and The Senju. Formally friends and Later rivals the village was formed by none other than Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. Hashirama went on to become the Hokage( For more on the Senju Clan consult Senju Clan documents). The Uchiha clan was the creators of the Police Force and an important beginning for Konohagakure no Sato._**

Hermione closed the book and opened the History book. The parts that got her attention were something about Madara's betrayal and the Uchiha Massacre.

**_Madara's rivalry with Hashirama(The Shodaime Hokage) lead to Hatred. After years of constant strife the two faced off in what was formally known as the Valley of the End(Now known as The Crater of Naruto and Sasuke). Madara Uchiha lost the battle leaving Hashirama the Victor. He was thought to be dead until the Third Shinobi is unknown exactly what happened but Madara remained partially alive, alive enough to trigger the chain of events that would lead to the Tailed Beast Incident , the Death of the Yondaime Hokage,and the Fourth Shinobi War (Tailed Beast incident can be found under the Uzumaki archives). Madara was the manipulator of the war and the cause for the turn of Obito Uchiha (student of the Yondaime). (More detailed information can be found in the individual event archives)_**

**_The Uchiha Massacre:_**

**_The Uchiha Clan was untrusted for years after Madara's betrayal which caused the Clan to become weary and grew a hatred for Konoha. A Coup D'Etat was planned to wipe out the village as revenge. Itachi Uchiha the Clan Head Fugaku's Eldest son however, was a loyal Shinobi and told the clan's plans to the Hokage._**

**_Torn by clan Loyalty, the love for his younger brother, and by the love for the village Itachi was given two choices. Either he was to kill the entire Uchiha Clan , but be allowed to spare the life of his younger brother who he adored, or Every single Uchiha Clan member would be killed included him and his younger brother. That night Itachi slaughtered the entire clan, minus is younger brother Sasuke, and left joining a rogue Ninja group known as the Akatsuki, hoping to protect his brother from afar._**

Hermione's head was spinning all these names and events, who were they and what were they. Third Shinobi war, Tailed Beast, Valley of the End. Madara Uchiha, Hashirama, Obito, Itachi.

Hermione proceeded to open the the third book which was the Family Tree/ Famous Clan members.

A few names immediately popped out at Hermione from the previous books.

**Famous Clan members:**

**Itachi Uchiha:**

**Son of Fugaku and Mikoto**

**Elder brother to Uchiha Sasuke**

**Savior of Konoha**

**Massacred the Uchiha Clan**

**Madara Uchiha:**

**Founder of Konoha**

**Known for Destruction of Konoha**

**Stealing the Tailed Beasts**

**Shisui Uchiha:**

**Presumed to be killed by Itachi, later discovered to false**

**Known for Mangekyo Sharigan**

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

**Son of Fugaku and Mikoto**

**Younger brother to Uchiha Itachi**

**Reincarnation of Indra**

**Team 7**

**Snake Sannin**

**Savior of Konoha**

**Mangekyo Sharingan**

**Rinnegan**

**Shadow Kage**

Hermione was surprised to see the Uchiha seen earlier was under the famous section. It made the man even more curious, but now she was even more confused. More and More terms floated off the page and filled her mind. She didn't understand most of them.

Hermione turned to face her friends, but they were even more confused than she was.

"Are you. . ." Hermione asked puzzled.

"No clue Mione, no clue. . ." Ron replied.

The Clock sounded alerting the trio that class was supposed to start in less than a half an hour.

Hermione quickly put the books away and practically dragged her friends out.

Harry on the other hand was once again thinking about the mention of the Yondaime Hokage. He had read about the Hokage while at Hogwarts with the little mention he had and was moved by the story. The entire story of the Yondaime Hokage facinated Harry. He wanted to learn more about this man. He was also reminded of the prophecy he heard before. "A student of Jiraiya changed the world." He was curious about why it was in the past tense. Maybe now that he was in Konoha he could find that out. For now, the trio had to make it to class on time.

**a/n: This chapter was extremely hard for me to write. . . no idea why to be quite honest, writers block, I guess. Anyway, I realized that I definitely left quite a few open ends in Shika at Hogwarts which is kinda perfect since it gives me a lot to work off of. Also. . . warning. . . I'm starting college next weekend. . . Aka update schedule might become weird lol. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please review, and let me know what you think as this motivates me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**.

Harry walked next to Sirius on his way to work at the weapon shop. "You, okay Harry? You are looking a little glum."

Harry was broken from his reverie. "I was doing research yesterday. . . on Shinobi history. . ." Harry began.

"And? Is something from your newfound information bothering you?"

"Well. . . bothering me isn't the exact term for it. I somehow feel a connection to a person I read about. I can almost connect to his pain."

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Minato Namikaze."

Sirius Black sighed.

"I don't know much about him. . . I haven't been here long enough, but he is a name people discuss just as frequently as the current Hokage Naruto Uzumaki," Sirius paused.

"Look up at the rock wall, Minato Namikaze is the fourth head from the left. The Fourth Hokage."

Harry gazed up at the rock wall and looked at the Fourth Head. The face looked strangely familiar, to someone he had seen before.

Sirius noticed Harry's mesmerized face and chuckled.

"If you wanted to, since you have time before your class starts you could always visit his gravesite. You seem to have an interest in the Fourth. So why not visit his resting sight."

Harry's face lit up a bit.

"I would like that. . . only wouldn't someone that important be buried somewhere secret?"

"There is a Shinobi graveyard and a civilian one. All the Shinobi that died are honored equally. From what I understand Minato Namikaze was buried alongside his wife, who wasn't originally from Konoha."

"I see."

"Alrighty my boy. The clock is ticking, you better hurry on over, if you also want to make class on time, I have to get to the weapon shop."

Harry thanked Sirius giving him a brief hug before hurrying to find the Shinobi graveyard.

As he approached the sight Harry saw two figures in the distance, one crouching , and one shorter female figure standing over a gravestone. The crouching figure had a white clock on with something written on the back, as well as decorated with flames.

_The Hokage_ Harry realized.

_Who could the Hokage have lost?_ Harry thought to himself. As he got closer Harry noticed that the grave the Hokage was standing by read Minato Namikaze. It was a nicely decorated memorial stone. He watched as the little girl, the Hokage's daughter Himawari, placed sunflowers onto the grave.

Naruto ruffled Himawari's hair.

"Daddy? Do you think Ojjisan will like the Flowers?" Himawari asked with a worried expression on her face.

"I know your Ojiisan will love the flowers Hima-Hime."

"Hey Daddy?" Himawari asked again.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Do you remember Ojiisan?"

"You know, I've told you the story before."

"I know, but I want to hear again!"

Naruto gently smiled.

"I don't really remember your Ojiisan from when he was actually alive. He and and your Obasan died the day I was born."

"Because of the Foxy in your belly, right?"

"Yes and No. Kurama wasn't sealed in me at the time. He was sealed in your Obasan, but Madara manipulating Obito caused Kurama to go a bit stir crazy."

"**I resent that!"** Kurama grumbled from inside Naruto's mind.

"And then Ojiisan sealed Foxy into your tummy sacrificing himself! Right?"

"Yes, with the Reapers Death seal, which I am never teaching you and Boruto, got it!"

"Hai!"

"Though I will say that that it was this Death Seal that allowed me to see your Ojiisan and Obasan after they died. Afterall it was because of them that I learned to resist the revenge crazy Kurama before I made a deal."

"So, you met them inside. . . your sewer mindscape?"  
"I honestly have no idea why it looks like a sewer, but yes. I did manage to change my mindscape again."

Himawari laughed at that.

Harry had unintentionally listened to the conversation. He was a bit confused on what Ojiisan was. He would figure that out later. The Hokage seemed to know many things about the Fourth, though Harry had no idea what this "Foxy/Kurama" was.

Himawari noticed a presence behind her.

"Hey Daddy, it's the cheater boy!"

"Himawari the wasn't very nice. Even if he did make a mistake, you shouldn't call him that." He then turned to Harry." Sorry, I didn't notice you before. One of the exchange students right?"

Harry was startled.

"Uh yes. . .I."

"No worries, you were here to look at the KIA?"

"I was, I was curious about the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. The idea of him sacrificing himself for his village, makes me sympathize with him."

Naruto nodded his head.

"Let me guess. . . Since you are apparently the boy who lived, you are supposed to defeat this "Lord Voldemort"".

Harry gasped.

"Yeah. . . How did you know?"

"I noticed how your peers look at you. And your headmaster kept berating me about keeping you safe so that you can fulfill the prophecy."

"Oh. . . yeah that."

"Don't be too mopey about it. Almost everyone goes through their own trials in life. Trials that they can handle. Some people just get awful luck and have the weight of the world on their shoulders. The weight gets heavier, and sometimes you feel like you are drowning with no way up. But then you see the light at the surface of the water and swim with all might to the surface. What I'm trying to say Harry, is that the way we react to our supposed destiny is our choice. You can change your fate and destiny. People may view you as the boy who lived, and so far that is all they see you as, because you haven't done anything to create the image you want people to see in you. So, if you do have to defeat this Voldemort, then defeat him not as the boy who lived, but as Harry Potter."

Harry was momentarily speechless, his mouth opening and closing few times before he found his tongue again.

"Thanks. . . I needed that."

"It's no problem Kiddo."

Before Naruto could go back to his office, Harry called after him, compelled to talk more to the Seventh.

"Uh Lord Hokage? I noticed you speak as from experience."

The Hokage smiled almost with nostalgia.

"That is because I am."

"You changed your destiny?"

"In a way. You were interested in the Fourth Hokage right? I am the son of Minato Namikaze, however I don't go around under that guise. I go under the guise of Naruto Uzumaki the Seventh Hokage. "

"You don't have his last name either."

"Oh yeah about that. Uzumaki is my mother's maiden name. Kushina Uzumaki. My father wanted to protect me from his enemies when he died, so I was given my mother's maiden name. I wouldn't be seen as a target then because the Uzumaki Clan is nearly non-existent."

"How did you change your destiny then? How did you go from an image to your true self? What were you known as before?"

"I was the Demon Brat, Jinchuuriki,Monster, Orphan boy, troublemaker. Just to name a few. . ."

"Wait. . ." Harry recalled the children's the book on a story of a nine-tailed daemon fox.

"The story. . . the children's book in the restricted section of the library. That is a true story isn't it."

Naruto smiled solemnly.

"Indeed, that book was written by my late godfather Jiraiya. You are rather smart. Yes, my father sealed the demon fox inside of me.'

"But. . . those nicknames, demon brat. If you really contain the fox what is with those awful nicknames?! People should have hailed you as a hero!" Harry Noticed he was half screaming at the end.

"Glad you feel that way kid, but people fear what they don't know. Most people were terrified of the nine-tails and because I contained it they didn't separate the jailer and the container."

"And the name Jiraiya? Was there a prophecy involving him?"

"Hmm Yes. A Student of Jiraiya will change the world. Apparently, that ended up being me. How do you know about it?"

"Our Divination professor sputtered it out, and Mirai was very startled by it.

"Hmm, so someone with the sight interesting. Not surprised Mirai flipped. Shikamaru even reported back about Mirai seeing something strange."

Naruto trailed off.

"So, how did you change people's view of you." Harry asked picking up the conversation again.

"I never raised a single finger against the civilians, I didn't let them prove themselves right that I wasa monster. And I trained hoping to be acknowledged.I believe my friend Shino Aburame will be teaching about the Fourth Shinobi War. Let's just say after that war, I was hailed as a hero. I became stronger than the Three Sannin along with my brother and sister figures Sakura and Sasuke. And I finally achieved my dream of becoming Hokage."

Harry was speechless.

The Fourth Hokage was one thing, but Harry could tell that he was even more in awe and wanting to learn more about the Seventh. And the Seventh was the son of the Fourth.

Harry looked at the time and nearly flipped. He was going to be late to class.

He quickly, yet politely said goodbye to the Hokage and ran off. For now, he had a lot to think about.

The Kage Summit was now apporaching. Luckily Naruto had gotten all the documents in and all Kage's had confirmed that they were coming. Gaara was coming a few days early like always to spend time with his sister, in-law, and nephew. For now Naruto was desperately craving Ramen, do to his severe lack of any in the last week with his intense workload. The Kage summit preperations in combination with the workload of being a hokage of rapidly growing village was rough. Even Shikamaru hadn't had the time to have his mid-day break where he went to the roof to decompress and smoke a cigarette. Needless to say Shikamaru was just as much of a mess as Naruto. The only difference, is Shikamaru being being Shikamaru, hid it well.

"Will this pile of paperwork ever end?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Shikamaru looked up from his paper and shrugged his shoulders. "Probably not. Now get back to it."

"Alright Alright. . ."

"Good!" Shikamaru replied standing up and walking out of the office lighting a cigarette in the process.

As the man walked down the street, Shikamaru caught sight of Kurenai Yuuhi. The mother of his goddaughter.

She seemed to be talking to a teacher than came from Hogwarts.

"Kurenai." Shikamaru greeted.

Kurenai turned around and smiled gently.

"Shikamaru, shouldn't you be up in the office doing work?"

"I was, in fact I was doing most of it. So, I got Naruto to do his share of it leaving me to take a 10 -minute break."

"If you had told me that when you were twelve, I wouldn't have believed you, but considering you got over that lazy street of yours, I guess I can can your word." Kurenai teased.

"I can assure you my twelve-year-old self wouldn't believe it either." he then looked at McGongal.

"Finding yourself around Professor McGonagal?

"Yes, I am Thank you Professor Nara."

"You can drop the Professor part. I only did that temporarily. I was a Sensei at one point, to my former Genin team, but now I am just an advisor, jounin commander, and clan head."

"So Modest Shikamaru. . ." Kurenai chuckled.

"Also. . . snuff out that cigarette, would you? You are just as bad as Asuma was."

"Tch, all the women in my life, just love to stop my smoking."

"Well, they are right! Smoking is a ghastly habit, and it is terrible for your health!" McGonagal added in.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"I know that cigarettes aren't particularly beneficial to my health, but I'm not particularly worried and I really don't care. Besides considering me, I am more likely to die KIA as opposed to by smoking."

"Yes. . . but what about your wife and children inhaling secondhand smoke?!"

"Simple, I don't smoke in the house. My wife knows perfectly well that I probably won't stop smoking so we made a compromise."

Minerva gave an exasperated sigh. "I suppose there isn't any convincing you -, is there?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Anyway, my ten minutes is up. I have to get back to the Hokage office. Kurenai take care, and make sure to give my regards to Mirai when you see her."

Kurenai nodded, and without another word Shikamaru returned to the Hokage tower.

Harry was hurrying to class when he was stopped by a girl with brown hair and awful clashing clothes.

"Hey you! Have you seen a super-hot boy, with white eyes, and long brown hair in a ponytail?"

Harry stopped short, the meter in his head going off.

"Uh. . . are you talking about Hizashi Hyuga? Tenten-san's son?"

The girl squealed and wildly flung her hair around.

"So you know him! Squeeeeeeeeee. Take me to him!"

Harry backed away.

"Uh first of all, get away from me. Secondly no. I didn't think his stalker was _that_ bad."

"Hmph. Your mean I will find someone else to find him."

"Uh. . . Have you thought that maybe he is hiding from something? Specifically from you."

This went deaf in the ears of the fan girl and she walked off chortling Hizashi's name to the point where she was hacking up phlegm.

Harry hoped that wherever Hizashi he was, he would be safe from the crazy chick.

**A/N: Hi! I'm officially in college, and it's overwhelming and exciting in so many ways. But anyway, my updates won't be every week if you haven't figured that out, but I will do my best to upload a few times per month. It just depends on my workload. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm not just saying this, but in times of tight cram, If I see reviews then I'm much more likely to spend my free time (when I'm not doing hw or in class) writing fanfiction than playing Lego Harry Potter. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: ... It's been two months hasn't it... .? Sorry about that guys, college is … how do I put it. A lot of work. Anyway, no worries I by no means plan on forgetting about this story as I love writing it, however, yes, I am quite the busy bee, so I won't be updating as frequently. Also. . . I've mentioned this MANY times… buuuut PLEASE REVIEW. It drives me to write another chapter. Seriously guys!**

**Chapter 11**:

Harry rushed to make it to class on time. When he finally got there, he was panting and out of breath. Professor McGonagall was already in the classroom, so Harry knew he was screwed.

Professor McGonagall made a tsk noise.

"Late Mr. Potter!"

"I'm sorry Professor, I got caught up with something and lost track of time."

McGonagall raised her eyebrow.

"And what would that be Mr. Potter? I'm sure the entire class would like to know."  
"I was curious about the Fourth Hokage. . . I went to his burial site and ended up running into the Seventh Hokage and his daughter. We talked for a little while."

McGonagall's face softened.

"Okay Potter, I will let you off for that one, but please be on time next time."

Harry nodded his head and went off to sit next to Hermione and Ron.

"You spoke to the Seventh?!" Ron whisper yelled.

"Shhhh, yeah I did."

"Well? Did he know about the Fourth?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, he was visiting the Fourth's gravesite."

"Huh? But why? Were all Hokage's close?"

"I will tell you more after class, but The Fourth Hokage was the father of the Seventh."

Hermione's eyes dilated but she remained quiet and listened to McGonagall's voice

"Today we are going to be working on basic apparition skills! But first I would like to announce that next class we will be taking a field trip to one of Konoha's museums. Throughout the year the teachers have arranged for students to take trips to the various museums. The first of this year's trips will be to the Konoha Foundations Museum. Essentially where you will get an opportunity to learn about the founders and the founding itself by the Senju and Uchiha clans."

Ron elbowed Harry. "There's that last name again! Uchiha," he whispered.

"We will have to check the library after," Hermione concluded.

"How can you guys be sure that anything to do with the Uchiha clan will help us in any way against Voldemort?" Harry voiced.

"Knowledge is better than none. Besides, why would there be an entire compound if only a single-family life there?!"

"Is that your business Hermione? Like maybe they don't want to talk about the reason. I, for instance, hate this constant boy who lived talk."

Hermione considered that for a second "I still want to check the Library."

Harry sighed. His friend certainly was persistent.

After the class had successfully apparated 1 foot with only one splinching incident, Professor McGonagall dismissed the class.

Hermione of course immediately dragged them to the Library and went to the help desk.

"Excuse me, where can I find information on the Uchiha Clan?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "For what Missy? Snooping won't do you any good."

"Do you have any books?" Hermione repeated.

"A select few. We don't keep books on clans. It is forbidden to harbor information about the clans. Good luck." The woman sighed.

Hermione sniffed in and dragged Ron into the bookshelves.

Harry gave an apologetic look.

"You wouldn't happen to have any philosophy books on Konoha?"

The woman gave a smile.

"Of course, Dearie, right this way." The woman said leading Harry to a large bookshelf. The first one is Philosophy, and in case you have the interest, the shelf after is books written by Konoha Shinobi."

Harry gave a grateful nod, "Yes Thank you".

"No problem."

Harry pulled a few books off the shelf and sat down to read.

_The Will of Fire_. Harry read. He wondered what that could mean. Intrigued Harry paged through the book and found himself enthralled. _Konoha was essentially a family unit, everyone fought to protect and maintain peace in the village. Based on the belief coming from Asura Otsutuki that love is the key to peace. The Will of fire is the symbolism of dreams and hopes and those hopes, and dreams will be passed on to the next generation. It is what drives Konoha_.

If that was the Will of Fire, Harry felt that wizards could use that, perhaps it would get purebloods to remove the permanent sticks lodged in their asses.

"Harry! Have you found anything?" Hermione called out.

"No…" Harry absentmindedly replied. He closed his book and then looked over at the next shelf finding himself drawn to a book. It was rather small and didn't look like any book he had seen.

_Tales of an Utterly Gutsy Ninja_ _by Jiraiya the Sannin._ A rather interesting title.

Harry flipped open the cover to see the small font. Squinting his eyes Harry could make out _Dedicated to my Student and Godson._

Harry gasped and fingered through the pages and found himself shocked.

The main character held the name Naruto Matatabi. Naruto was the same name as the Hokage. Could this be where the Hokage's name came from?

Harry quickly stood up and went to the front desk.

"Excuse me Miss, but does this book hold significance?"

The lady's eyes widened. "I had completely forgotten we carried a copy! Yes. . . Tales of a Gutsy Ninja, written by the Hokage's Godfather. His parents named him after Naruto Matatabi hoping that their son would grow up like Matatabi. . ." she said fondly.

Harry couldn't help but smile. Hermione walked up. "Were you even looking?"

Harry looked over.

"No, I don't want to look into someone else's private information."

"So, then what were you doing?"

"Reading Philosophy, and this. . ." Harry replied holding up the book.

Sarada had been in the library at the time the wizards entered and had heard them wondering about her clan. Quietly she listened and was pleasantly surprised that it was the bespeckled male that was trying to the other two not to do any research. Sarada decided now was a good time to interfere.

"Granger-san, is there a reason why you are attempting to find out information on my family?"

Sarada asked stepping out of the shadows and her Sharingan activated.

Hermione looked startled.

"You… you see…"

"Is it because the grounds are empty? And how is that any of your business? I can assure you that it won't help you in your so-called quest to defeat the dark lord. The only thing you will be doing is severely pissing my father off."

Hermione for once was at loss for words.

"Can't reply? Good, stay out of business that isn't your own!" Sarada replied. She Than noticed the book that Harry held. "Oh, you found Tales of and Utterly Gutsy Ninja!" Sarada exclaimed in an entirely different demeanor than she had with Hermione a few moments before.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, do you know it?"

"Of course! It is Jiraiya's best book in fact, with an amazing plot. Also, Papa says that Uncle Naruto holds the book close to his heart since he was named after the main character."

"You know the Hokage well?" Harry asked surprised.  
"I wouldn't say I'm the one that knows him very well. I do indeed know him, but my parents were on the same genin team as the Hokage. They were best friends. In general most of the well-known figures were friends, and their children all have gotten to know each other. The Hokage is my honorary Uncle..." She paused and added under a hushed tone.

"Especially since Papa's brother is long gone. . . Listen if you are curious about clans and just want to know a bit about them, instead of intruding. . . try the war museum. It mentions the Uchiha clan."

**A/n: Okay so not my best chapter. . . I wrote most of it back in September and couldn't finish it because of all the stress. The next chapter will be more interesting, longer and more exciting since I now have time on my hands. So sorry if this chap was a bit on the shitty side, but at least this is something until I sit down to write a good comprehensive chapter in the next few weeks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

It was a rather peaceful morning in Konoha to those that lived there, however to an outsider it could have looked chaotic. Merchants were just opening their stores and shinobi were slowly leaving their homes to report for missions. Sarada, Mitsuki, and Boruto were chasing a Tora 2.0 down the street catching the cat for the Fire Daiyamo's granddaughter. This, of course, was causing crashing, and loud cat meows and a few wizards found themselves on the street wondering what the fuss was about.

"Ah, you must be those wizard youngsters, better get used to this, for right now you are experiencing the calm Konoha. Enjoy it while it lasts." A merchant remarked.

The wizards a bit unsettled went back inside to try to go back to sleep and not wake up until well into the morning. It was Saturday after all.

The only wizard up was a pale blond who went by the name of Draco Malfoy. Wizards wouldn't be too concerned with his skittish behavior that morning, but a certain snake kunoichi did find it suspicious that a kid would be sneaking around and sweating buckets about something.

So she did what any curious critter would do and followed the Malfoy boy. Draco, on the other hand, snuck into an alleyway and began to curse himself. The Dark Lord himself had assigned the boy a mission. He was supposed to assassinate Dumbledore and gather intel on the boy-who-lived. Lucius Malfoy had assured Draco that this was an absolute honor, that _his_ son of all people got chosen. Draco didn't have the same thought process. The idea of helping that snake guy was not his cup of tea. But his father didn't see it that way. Draco could only hope that his mother was holding up okay. She was the one that kept him sane. As of right now, Draco had little success. Originally, he was supposed to use the room of requirements to get what he needed, Konoha last he knew didn't have a room of requirements. The blonde-haired boy barely knew anything about Konoha, and it was this little fact that made him completely unaware of the Dango loving woman discreetly following him.

"Oi, Pasty kid, what are you doing in the alleyway at 5 am?"

Draco paled and turned around to see a plump looking woman with dark purple hair and a stick of some sort of pastry in her hand. He recognized her as one of the "Sensei". The one who did the corpse lab. Honestly, Draco felt like he could respect the Konoha teachers. They didn't pick favorites; punishments were handed out based on action. So anyone that did receive detention would receive it. No one would be able to get out of it even if they were "Harry Frickin Potter".

This, of course, meant that he was ready to be interrogated and rightfully so.

"Yes sensei?"

"What are you doing in the alleyway?" She repeated.

Draco hung his head and shook.

Anko squirmed from the kid nearly crying, she didn't know how to deal with that kind of shit.

Instead, she grabbed Draco by the collar and dragged him in the direction of the Hokage office.

Once they arrived Anko shoved him in front of the desk of the Hokage. Naruto had almost fallen asleep over the ever-growing pile of paperwork but quickly came to his senses.

"Anko, what exactly is going on this early. Why is a Hogwarts student on my floor?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I found this little Gaki in an alleyway snooping around and looking panicked. I can smell snake on him, and it isn't a powerful one or one of Orochimaru's."

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"You suspect it had to do with the wizarding world's Voldemort?"

Anko crunched her knuckles. "Exactly."

Naruto sighed and stood up.

"ANBU please grab Ino Yamanaka from T&I in case it is needed. I need to have a word with the little squirt."

Draco hadn't stopped shaking.

"Alright kiddo, so you heard what you are being suspected of, I don't think Anko is making stuff up so spill. Oh, and anything you say hear remains in the office, so you don't have to worry about anyone including Voldemort finding out. Konoha has silencing seals for a reason."

Draco calmed down a bit.

"Sorry, Lord Hokage. You're right about it being Voldemort related! He threatened to kill my mother if I didn't do it! My father wouldn't take no for an answer either! He supports Voldemort at 100%." Draco sputtered out a rapid-fire pace.

"Hold on … calm down. What were you told to do exactly?" Naruto asked gently. Draco could see genuine compassion in the Hokage's face unlike most professors and Voldemort's followers.

"He... He told me to kill Dumbledore and get the death eaters close to Harry Potter."

"He has an interest in Harry Potter? Seems like most of your wizarding community takes interest in him."

Shikamaru who had been discreetly listening decided to take a moment to voice his thoughts.

"From what I understand during my time at Hogwarts, there was prophecy before Harry was born about a boy born at the end of July who has the power to vanquish the dark lord. This could have been Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom. Voldemort chose Harry as a threat and tried to kill him. However, a protective spell made created by a veil of love from his mother protected Harry from the killing curse. This caused it to rebound on him. Dumbledore knew that one day Voldemort would return and decided to prepare Harry for the duty of being the chosen one and destroying the dark lord. This included endangering the boy every single year."

Naruto grit his teeth.

"So, that is what all this is about. Who in their right mind would force that responsibility on a child? Sorry to say Draco, but your headmaster is a scheming lying git. Now back on track. Draco you were given the job of killing Dumbledore to stop his scheming of sculpting Harry into a savior. Correct?"

Draco nodded.

"And we foiled your plans. While I can't help but agree about Dumbledore needing to stop his scheming, I think killing is a bit much. So I will personally have a little talk with him. As for the whole chosen boy issue and Voldemort being after him, Konoha will simply have to protect him."

"That would be a shit ton easier if they abided by rules and didn't get themselves into trouble every 5 minutes by snooping around where they shouldn't," Shikamaru interjected.

Naruto sweat dropped at that. "Yes, that may be a problem,"

He then turned to Draco.

"And don't think I have forgotten about you. You will be endangered now as well since you told us about what happened, and I can tell you did not want to do this. So what Konoha can do for you in exchange for your full honesty and valuable information is protected for both you and your mother from Voldemort."

Draco felt his heart drop in relief, and he felt like breaking down crying that very second but held himself together.

'Are... Are you serious Lord Hokage?"

Naruto smiled.

"Yes, I never go back on my word, because that's my Nindo, my Ninja way. I do need a friend of mine to do a quick check on your mind however to make sure you don't have any tags or trackers, and to make sure you are clean. But other than that we can arrange for your safety."

Ino chose that moment to enter.

"Shika, Naruto, Anko you called?"

"Yes thank you for coming on such short notice Ino. I need you to do a quick mind check for truths and make sure there aren't tags or trackers."

Ino nodded.

"Are you ready kid?"

Draco nodded shakily.

…. Le Time skip jutsu…..

After a bit of inspection, it was discovered that Draco had indeed been telling the truth, and luckily unlike Ninja, Wizards didn't have any exploding tags or voice tracking devices that could be placed on the mind.

"I will send a note to your teachers that you won't be coming to class today, I think you need time to calm down, and once your mother is retrieved it is best if you are with her so that she knows you are safe," Shikamaru spoke up.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! You have done more for me in this short stay then anyone had ever done for me. Thank you for believing me and thank you for saving my mother!" Draco yelled out.

"It is what any well-mannered and kind person would have done. As long as you show loyalty, you will be treated with respect and given what you need. Dismissed." Naruto called out.

Anko skipped out of the room toward the teachers' lounge to tell them the piece of information she learned about Dumbledore trying to turn a student into a weapon and endangering him in the process.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore felt a shiver go down his spine and a feeling close to that of doom.

…..

With Neville…

Neville was excited, he was getting an opportunity to meet the Akimichi's like Lady Uchiha had mentioned. Sakura had personally directed him to Ino, who had readily introduced him to Choji. Choji had been very kind and immediately invited Neville to join his family for lunch the next day.

When Neville arrived at the door he gingerly knocked. The door opened to show a dark-skinned woman with caramel-colored hair and a friendly expression.

"You must be Neville? I'm Karui, Choji's wife."

"Nice to meet you Karui-san. Thank you for having me."

"It's pleasure, you seem like you could use a friendly atmosphere. If I had to guess you were raised to harshly for you to be this closed off."

Neville shrugged.

"It's my Gran, she loves me, but she is always critiquing me."

"Ah, so it's the tough love! Well anyway come on in, my daughter Chocho is home and Choji is upstairs getting changed from work, so he should be down any second."

Neville wandered into the living room to see a girl on the couch reading a book series. Chocho noticed Neville enter and smiled cheekily.

"Hi, I'm Chocho, what's your name?" She enthusiastically greeted. Neville couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello Chocho, I'm Neville."

Once Neville met Chocho the two instantly clicked and Neville found himself chatting more than he usually ever did. A start to a good friendship. Choji was great as well. He kept on engaging Neville in conversation asking about his life and of course always encouraging the boy to take another helping of Karui's excellent cooking.

**A/N: Alright so the plot is getting mixed with the ideas of Half-Blood Prince, but because it's in Konoha the outcome is going to be different. I did add Dumbledore bash because honestly if you think about it he was attempting to sculpt Harry into the perfect Anti-Voldemort. It's my opinion so if you love Dumbledore please don't flame me. Anyway, Neville needed self-esteem help so I thought the Akimichi could help and I simply wanted a chapter to not focus on the golden trio for once. Anyway, please leave me a comment and let me know watcha think.**


End file.
